Inazuma Eleven Go! New Adventures Awaits
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Two girls wants to fulfill there dreams and promises. Alex is a 16 year old girl who wants to make an amazing team to win in tournaments with them that was a promise from Endou, and to play soccer. Alice is a 13 year old girl who made a promise to her mother that shell play her soccer, and play with her idol Alex that's her dream to meet. Lets see what Adventure awaits them all?
1. New students part 1

**Hello Minna~ Im gonna write a story with my Oc's. This takes place on the first episode of Go, and Alex is the captain of the Go team(sorry if you hate that), Alice is a new student at the school and a new soccer player on the team, and Michella is one of the managers.**

* * *

Alex rushed down stairs to eat breakfast, "Oii-san... Im running late so ill skip breakfast ok?" Alex ran out the door with her bag and Rollerblade. Alex had her Light-dark blue hate, black ruffle short skirt, white denim top, red smooth tie, black and red sleeves, black long-mid socks, and a white boots. "Be careful on your way there sis." Max yelled from his room floor. Alex put on her Rollerblade and went to school, she was late. '_Dang Dang... imma be late again, come on come on out of my way people!' _Alex said in her mind. Alex had know idea that someone was standing at the turn to the school. "W-what the... aaahhh" Alex fell to the ground she had bumped into someone, "Ouch..." The person had said. Alex looked up to see the person getting up "Im sooo sorry! I was not looking on where I was going im sorry." Alex said trying to get up, but it was hard because she had her blades on. The kid looked down to see a girl trying to get up but was having hard time to, "Here let me help you up." The kid pulled out his hand and Alex had garbed it.

"T-thanks." Alex blushed at embarrassment. "My name is Matsukaze Tenma." He smiled, Alex bowed and said "Hellow Matsukaze-san, my name is Shinozaki Alex" She smiled back. Tenma looked at her closely she reminded him of someone but she just couldnt know who. The first bell have rang *Bing Bing Bong Bing Bing Bong* "Oh no we are gonna be late!" Alex and Tenma ran to class. "Im sorry im late!" Alex said barging in class. Everyone looked at her while she was going to her set, then everyone looked at the person behind her. "Oh Alex-san you found the new student." Said the teacher Mrs. Hana. Alex looked up at Tenma she had know idea he was. "Ok students we have three know students please come in." The teacher pointed at the door, and the door had opened and two people came in.

A girl and boy. Teacher walked over to the three kids, "Please same her names." While smiling. The first one was a girl she had short dark blue hair and light blue eyes she had bowed to everyone in class, "Hello Minna my name is Sorano Aoi." She smiled, everyone said "Hi Aoi-chan/san" The next kid was a boy he was short, brown hair, had a light blue headband, and brown eyes bowed to everyone "Hi my name is Nishizono Shinsuke.", Everyone commented saying he was cute that made him blush, and the last one come up he was a boy had brown hair shaped like whirls of wind and has big metalic blue eyes he looked around at everyone and smiled "Minna! my name is Matsukaze Tenma, and lets play soccer.", he bowed.

Alex looked up when he said that she then smirked about it. The teacher pointed to there sits, Tenma was oon the right of Alex, Aoi was in front of Alex, and Shinsuke was behind Alex. The teacher let everyone have free time because of the new students. Alex got up and went to Tenma, "Hey Matsukaze-san you like soccer right?" Alex said walking towards him, Tenma looked up to see alex in front of him "Of course who doesnt?" Tenma said smiling at her, Alex smirked and put her hand on his shoulder "How would you like to join the soccer club Matsukaze?" Tenma's eyes widen of Alex asking him to join the soccer club, but Alex saying soccer club Aoi, and Shinsuke came and said "Can we join to? Alex-sempai." Asked Aoi. Alex turned and nodded.

Tenma got up and so did the other two. Alex finally got 3 new members in the soccer club with her, she smiled and said to herself _'Brother, sister, uncle... i got new friends and new members now i can show my old team that i will make a stronger team.' _

* * *

**Sorry that its short... but yea, hope you guys liked it(: hehe, wait until next chapter. bii bii! also PLEASE REVIEW! thnxx**


	2. New students part 2

**Ally: Minna~ Here is chapter 2... im finally gonna write it!**

**Alex: FINALLY Ally, geez you were so slow!**

**Ally: WAT! shut up Alex!**

**Alex: You can tell me wat to do Ally**

**Ally: Yes i can, im older than yuu! *smiles***

**Alex: By few days!**

**Ally: Watever your juss jealous...**

**Alex: WAT how?**

**Ally: Because im better and older!**

**Alex: Not even!**

**Tenma: Do they always fight?**

**Alice: Yeaa... **

**Tenma: Oh... *realizes girl* Huh, wat are you?**

**Alice: Oh im one of her OC's im gonna be in this story *smiles***

**Tenma: oh...ok**

**Ally: Yesh!**

**Alex: NOO**

**Michella: GUYS STOP! Alex, Ally needs to write the STORY**

**Alex: H-Hai, Michella-sempai**

**Ally: Thnx Michella-chan...**

**Michella: Yupp**

**Aoi: Yaaay, next chapter...**

**Aka: A-Ally, im gonna be in this chapter rite?**

**Ally: Yessh dont worry Aka-chan *smiles* **

**Aka: Okiiee Ally-sempai *smiles***

**Alex, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Aoi: Whos that?**

**Ally: Shes a OC from SapphireSpade... Hanaraki Akara**

**Aka: Hai... See you guys soon**

**Ally: Okk, so lets get on to the story! *smiles***

* * *

Alex walked with Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke to the soccer club building. When they got there they were standing in front of a big, white, yellow, and blue building. "This is the soccer club's hang out guys." Alex said smiling and walking in. Tenma's eyes widen and mouth, Aoi was amazed and followed Alex, Shinsuke was just like Tenma. They got to the hang out room, and saw a girl the had half wavy and straight, she is seen to have her hair into a ponytail with a hairband. "This is Michella-sempai our manager of the team." Alex smiled walking up to Michella who had turned around by the voice of Alex. "Good morning Alex-chan..." Michella looked up to see Alex being followed by three kids, she walked over to them. "Hello guys, my name is Hinamori Michella, and your?" Aoi stepped up and bowed, "My name is Sorano Aoi, its nice to meet you Michella-sempai." Tenma smiled "My name is Matsukaze Tenma." Shinzuke walked up and smiled to, "And my name is Nishizono Shinzuke." Michella smiled and nodded.

Alex then stepped in, "Michella-sempai... they want to join the club." Alex while walking to her locker. Michella clapped and grabbed her clipboard. "Ok, guys sigh this please." Michella gave them pens and a paper, and they signed it while Alex was going to change into her soccer uniform. Few mins passed and they finished signing the paper. Alex came back in her soccer clothes and had two more in her hands, she walked up to Tenma and Shinsuke. "Here these are you uniforms, Tenma you her number 8 and Shinsuke you are number 5." Alex smiled, and they grabbed the clothes and went to change in them. Aoi was talking to Michella about the things managers do. Alex them realized the team was not in the hang out, she walked over to Michella.

"Michella-sempai... wheres everyone?" "Oh they are out practicing they told me to tell you they went out." Alex nodded and waited for Tenma and Shinsuke to get out. few moments pass and they came out Alex walked over to them and smiled, "Come on guys its time to go to everyone, and introduce yourself." They nodded, but was stopped but Michella. "Wait Alex-chan, you have to see coach Kukai first." Alex turned, "Uncle? ok... come on guys follow me." Alex walked out with Tenma and Shinsuke following. "So we get to see the coach? I cant wait." Tenma said, "Yeah the coach for the team is my uncle..." Tenma and Shinsuke stopped. Alex turned around and stopped, "Whats wrong guys?" Tenma and Shinsuke looked at each other than at Alex, "The coach it your uncle thats something we never new could happened?" Shinsuke said, Alex just smiled and turned. "I never new he would do that to, but come on we gotta go see what he wants." ALex said starting to walk off, and they started to follow.

They got to Coach Kukai. "Uncle... im here." Alex walked up to him, he turned and huged her. "Hello sweety." Alex smiled "Hi uncle, oh... these are my friends and new members to the team." She moved so he could see them. "Hello Coach Kukai, its an honor to meet you." Tenma said bowing "Hello guys." Kukai said. "Uncle this is Tenma-kun, and Shinsuke-kun." Kukai nodded, and turned to Alex. "Alex dear, im gonna be leaving on a mission so your gonna be having a new coach." Alex's eyes widen, "W-wait... uncle wat do you mean, why?" Kukai, didnt answer her and walked off. "Uncle wait... WAIT!" Her uncle was already gone, Alex sighed. "A-Alex-chan are you ok?" Tenma said going up to her, Alex just nodded and then looked up, "Come on guys lets to to the team." They nodded and started to walk to the soccer field.

They got there and saw Michella, Midori, Akane and Aoi on the ground helping kids, "W-what the..." Alex's eyes widen and she ran down the hill. "Minna!" Tenma and Shinsuke followed her, "Michella-sempai what happened?" Michella looked up to see Alex had a worried face the Michella never saw in years. "A-Alex-chan... i dont know me and Aoi came down and saw them here, like this and that kid over there." Alex turned to see a kid that had dark blue hair, he wears a purple jacket that is unbuttoned which makes it look like a cape and a red T-shirt underneath with a collar around the front of his neck. Alex walked over to him, with such a straight face on. "Who are you and why have you come here, and hurt my friends?" Alex said, but the kid and just laughed and picked up the ball. "Answer me!" The kid throw the ball in the air and kicked it with one of his hissatsu called **Death Sword. **Alex looked up and called on her hissatsu, **Dark Flame** **Feathers **she twirls around with dark flames feathers coming out and she opened her arms, But it had got throw it and hit Alex making her fly back. "Alex-sempai!" Said Aoi running to her, "S-stop Aoi-chan... stay there" Alex said getting up.

The kid smiled, "You are the one im looking for." Alex looked up, she didnt understand what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" Alex said he just smirk and called for **Death Sword** again. Alex put up her hands and called out her other hissatsu called **Light Of fath **she held her hands out and a bright light came from her chest and stoped the hissatsu and she caught it, but it was still spinning. "Ugh." Alex fully stopped the ball and dropped it to the ground, and she fell to he knees. "Alex-sempai!" Aoi, Tenma, and Shinsuke ran to her help. Michella stooded up and went to the kid. "What is your name answer me now!" The just laughed and then said "My name is Kyousuke Tsurugi... and now im gone." He walked away, leaving a girl in pain.

Michella then ran to Alex. "Alex-chan are you ok?" Michella said grabbing her arm. Alex nodded, they took her to the bench. "Let me clean it Alex ok." Michella said gettin the alcohol. "Um... Hows everyone?" Alex said looking around seeing everyone near the bench drinking water, and laying down. Aoi walked up to Alex "Alex-sempai everyone is resting there all ok." Aoi smiled, that made Alex smile too, until Michella started to rub on her hands. "OUCH!" Alex said jumping off the bench, Michella looked up at Alex with a glare, "Alex-chan sit back down now..." Alex walked back, "N-No my hands are feeling better." Alex put up a fake smile, but Michella gave Alex another scary glare. Alex sighed and sat back down to Michella. "You win Michella-sempai." Alex said giving Michella her hands, Michella laughed then smiled "Good Girl."

"Captain..." A boy with light rosey pink hair came up to Alex, Alex looked up with a painful face because the alcohol was stinging badly. "Y-Yea Kirino?... OUCH Michella-sempai!" Alex said standing up and walking over to Kirino. "Captain... its not your fault that we are like this, so please dont be upset." Alex looked down, and turned away from him "No Kirino it is, im our captain and i was suppose to with you guys at practice." Kirino put his hand on her shoulder she turned facing him, "No its not captain... we want to see your smile again, so please dont say that." Kirino smiled, Alex was happy to here that, she nodded. They all headed back there.

When they got back to their hang out, Alex went in front of everyone. "Minna, these are new members to the team, so treat them well and nice ok." Everyone nodded, but then the door had opened. Everyone had turned facing the door, and saw two girls standing behide the door. One of the girl walked up and bowed "M-my name i-isKinomoto Alice..." She said, she had straight blond up to elbow hair with a ribbon bow on her head and blue eyes. The other girl smiled and bowed "And m-my name is Hanaraki Akara." They both stood up, and smiled "We would like to join the soccer club... please!" Everyone looked at them, then at there captain. Alex walked up to them, making them scared of thinking she might not let them. "P-please..." Alice said. Alex smiled "Welcome... to the team girls" Both of the girls got a big smile on there face and hugged Alex.

Aoi went to get there Soccer uniform. "Hi, girls... my name is Shinsaki Alex and im you captain." Alex said bowing to them. "Hello captain, its an honor of being on a team with you." Said Akara. Alice eyes widen, Alex turned to Alice and walked up to her. "Your Alice right?" Alice nodded, "I-Its an honor to be with you Captain-san." Alex laughed, but them stopped "Catpain...san? Just call me captain or Alex ok Alice-chan?" Alice nodded, '_I cant believe it... its her!'_ Alice said in her mind. Aoi came back with the uniform, "Here you go Alice-chan and Aka-chan." handed them it. Alice looked at the top, "Im number 14, what are you Aka-chan?" Aka looked at hers, "Im 3." She smiled, and so did Alice, they were happy that they joined the soccer club. Alex yelled out to get everyones attention, "Minna~ let introduce each other to the new people ok." Everyone nodded.

"My name is Alex" said a girl with her hair Long up to her butt, with brown-blondish on her bottom half of her hair. "My name is Taichi" said a boy with dark brown curly hair that is shaved from the sides "My name is Gouichi" said a boy with black hair that is mainly navy blue "My name is Kirino" said a boy with bright rose pink hair tied into pigtails "My name is Daichi" said a boy with dark purple hair "My name is Hamano" said a boy wears goggles at his forehead and has blue navy hair "My name is Shindou" said a boy with short, wavy greyish brown hair "My name is Kariya" said a boy with light teal hair "My name is Hikaru"said a boy with bluish-purple hair "My name is Hayami" said a boy with white circular glasses over them, has maroon hair "My name is Kurama" said a boy with light blue hair "My name is Ryouma" Said a boy with black hair that is long and tied with a blue elastic in a pony tail. "My name is Midori" said a girl with bright and long red hair and "My name is Akane" said a girl with long chestnut hair, tied into two plaits.

Alice, Aoi, Aka, Tenma, and Shinsuke all bowed "Nice to meet you all, and happy to be on your guys team!" Alex smiled. "And whats your guys name?" They all looked up and smiled, "My name is Tenma" Said a boy with brown hair with hair shaped like whirls of wind, "My name is Aoi" Said a girl with short, dark blue hair, "My name is Aka" Said a girl withScarlet hair that reaches to her waist, "My name is shinsuke" Said a boy with light brown hair and a light blue headband, "And my name is Alice." Said a girl with straight blond up to elbow hair with a ribbon bow on her head. Alex clapped and "Wow... that was fun, well then Minna. LET PLAY SOCCER!" Alex said jumping in the air, with everyone around her with smiles and laughing.

* * *

**Ally: How was it?**

**Kirino: Ok i guess**

**Shindou: It was coool.**

**Tenma: Yea**

**Alex: You made me get HURT!**

**Ally: And?**

**Alex: And... why did you?**

**Ally: because we need some action, plus its not like i made you die or anything -_-**

**Alex: STILL**

**Alice: Yaaay, i was in there... also so many teammates.**

**Aka: Yeaa... *blushes***

**Kirino: Its glad to have Aka-chan and Alice-chan on our team now**

**Shindou: Yup more people means we can win.**

**Tenma: Yesh, lets do our best in chapter 3**

**Ally: Yeaaa! wenever im gonna make it xD**

**Alex: MAKE IT SOON!**

**Michella: I agree with Alex on this one ahah**

**Ally: Ok ok... sorry for having a life -_-**

**Alex: You have a life?**

**Ally: ALEX! yesss i HAVE A LIFE!**

**Alex: Wow... shocker! xD**

**Ally: ALEX!**

**Alex: biii everyone!**

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it, please review and until next time... chapter 3 (: bii**_


	3. New coach! Contest

**Ally: Ok... here is chapter 3 Minna~**

**Alex: Hurry and write it!**

**Ally: Ok ok... gosh.**

**Michella: I wonder wats gonna happen?**

**Ally: Thats a Surprise! *smiles***

**Aka: Um...**

**Ally: Huh, wats up Aka-chan?**

**Aka: N-nothing...**

**Kirino: Captain!**

**Alex: Yea?**

**Kirino: Come on we have to go practice!**

**Shindou: Yea we should go, so Alex-sempai can write...**

**Alex: O-ohh yea... ok come on Minna!**

**Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi: Ok!**

**Alice: Aka-chan, hehe come on *grabs her hand***

**Aka: o-ohh...**

**Ally: Ok... there all gone, lets get on to the story!**

* * *

It was the next day. Everyone was at school, "Man... im so tired!" Whined Alex. "Alex-sempai are you ok?" asked Aoi who just sat down in her seat. Alex put her head down on her arms, and sighed "yeah... i guess" Then the door had opened to see Tenma and Shinsuke. They walked over to there seat, "Hi Alex-chan." Said Shinsuke, Alex put her head up and smiled "Hey guys." The teacher came in class and everyone sat in their seat. "Two students are transferring into this homeroom, so please treat them well." Mrs Hana said while putting her books and bag down on her desk. The two girls came in and looked around, and they saw Alex, Aoi, Shinsuke, and Tenma. "Ok class these are students from this school but they were in a different classroom, although got transferred into this homeroom, because of there grades where high." Everyone already knew them, and so the teacher showed them there seat. Alice got put on the right of Alex, and Aka got put right next to Alice they were in a big group.

"Good morning Alex-sempai... Tenma-kun, Aoi-chan, shinsuke-kun." Said Alice and Aka smiling. "Morning.." Alex said putting her books in her bag, Aoi saw a book about cooking and had to grab it. "Ohh Alex-sempai, can i borrow this book?" Aoi asked hugging the big fat book. Alex giggled and nodded "Sure Aoi-chan, you may." smiling.  
Mrs. Hana had started math time, "Please take out your math books kids." Said mrs Hana who started to write down the page number, and number of problems they were gonna work on. Tenma leand back to Shinsuke "Oh man its math time... im really bad at this." Shinsuke giggled at Tenma, Tenma leand back to his desk and sobbed at Shinsuke's laughing. "Ok students... im gonna be calling on a student to come up here and do the problem on the board." Mrs. Hana said, Aoi was seen reading her cooking book, Alice was seen drawing in her dairy, Aka was seen drawing flowers in her dairy, Alex was seen sleeping, Tenma was seen daydreaming, but Shinsuke was the only one that was listening kinda. Mrs. Hana looked around to pick on a student and there were a lot of kids who werent paying attendtion, and she pointed around and it stopped on Alex.

"Alex..." Mrs. Hana said, she then started to walk to her. Aoi and Tenma staped out of what they were doing and leand to Alex "Alex-chan wake up... wake up!" Aoi said, "Captain... Captain! you gotta wake up, mrs. Hana is coming." Tenma said, but it was to late a tall, glasses, green eyes teacher was right next to Alex who was sleeping. Mrs. Hana leand over to Alex and said "Alex gets up, its know time to sleep in class!" Alex had heard her voice and got up fast, she had fell over her chair. "O-ouch... huh? M-Mrs. Hana, whats up?" Alex said, not knowing what happened.  
Mrs. Hana helped Alex up and told her she wants her to answer the question on the board. Alex nodded and walked up there half sleepy but half up, she read the question but she couldnt read it good because of how sleepy she was. "Ano... Eto..." Mrs. Hana saw how much trouble she was having to read it she sighed, and walked over to a girl who was sleepy "Alex Shinozaki please go to the nurses office and get some sleep ok sweety?" Alex turned facing Mrs. Hana whit her sleepy, heavly eyes and nodded. Alex walked back to her seat to get her things.  
Aka turned around facing Alex and stopped her from going past her, "Alex-sempai are you ok? you were ok this morning did something happened?" Alex shooked her head and walked to the door, Alice turned her head to Aka, "Aka-chan i guess she's just tired remember she's our captain, plus she has a project due tomorrow." Alice said smiling, Aka nodded and went back paying attendtion to Mrs. Hana. Few mintues passed Mrs. Hana had calling on Tenma and Aka to do a problem on the board.

Aka read the question and went strat to working, but she was kinda nervous because people was watching her, although she turned and saw Tenma having a hard time doing it, she laughed. "Tenma are you ok?" Aka whispered to Tenma who was straching his head, "Nope i dont understand this Aka-chan, do you?" Tenma said whispering back. Aka had just finished her question Mrs. Hana walked over to Aka and gave her a thumbs up "That great Akara you did awesome, got the answer correct." Aka nodded and smiled and walked back to her seat leaving a boy who still didnt do his question. Mrs. Hana asked Tenma to sit back down because he was taking a long time. School had finished and everyone went to the nurses office to see how Alex was doing. "Alex-sempai?" Aoi said finding Alex sleeping, Everyone went around her causing her to awake from the nosies. "Huh? Oh hey guys whats up?" Alex said getting up yawing and Stretching, "We are ready to go practice Captain." Tenma said smiling. Alex Nodded and got off the bed "Ok Minna lets go." Everyone walked out of the room.

"Oh yea Tenma, Aka, Alice, do you think you can go to the soccer field and ask them if we can still use the field, if they ask whats the name under say its Alex shinozaki ok.?" Alex asked them, they stopped and nodded, they headed the other way while Alex, Shinsuke and Aoi went to the hang out to get everyone. "Minna lets get-..." Alex stopped her eyes widen she lift her right hand up to her mouth, and shooked her said "It can be... your here? HOW!" She asked, The guy had fully turned around smiled at Alex, and looked up at her "Oi... Alex-chan, im back" He smiled again, Alex ran up to him hugging him, leaving shinsuke, Aoi and everyone confused on how the guy is.

"C-captain... whos this guy?" Hikaru said walking up to her, Alex let go of him, Michella walked up to the guy and Alex. "Ano... Minna~ this is one of my friends and the original captain of the soccer club... and his name is Endou Mamoru." Everyone gasped, Alex giggled but then stopped and wondered whats he doing here. "Endou-kun what are you doing here anywas?" Endou turned to her smiling and put his hand up, Alex looked down at her friends hand and grabed it with hers, "Alex-chan... i am here to be your new coach." Alex mouth opened she gasped in suprised.  
Tenma, Alice, and Aka got to the field and saw a guy on the field. "Hey..." Tenma ran down the hill thinking it was the teacher that was working on the field but it wasnt. "Hey, my captain of the soccer club was wondering if we can-" Tenma stopped when he fully saw the guy, he had dark blue hair, he turned around it was Tsurugi. "Oh hello... were is your captain?" He asked, Tenma walked back "Im not answering you, but i wont to know why do you hate soccer?" Tsurugi laughed "Soccer is a wast of time, know one needs it!" Tsurugi said. Aka and Alice ran down the hill after seeing it was the guy from the other day.

"Tenma-kun... Tenma-kun!" Alice said worried that he might get hurt, after seeing what he did to Alex. Tenma turned around seeing Aka and Alice running to him, "Tenma are you ok?" Tenma nodded, he faced Tsurugi again "Soccer is not a wast of time." He said, Aka and Alice looked at Tsurugi. Aka know she saw him some where but didnt know where. "Oh but it is..." Tenma got mad and walked closer to him, "Soccer is NEVER a wast of time, everyone needs it, everyone loves it... soccer is something that we all love and you cant say its a wast of time." Tenma said yelling at Tsurugi making him get mad "What did you say?" Tenma stepped back getting kinda scared.

"T-Tenma... come on, we should get Alex." Alice said, going to Tenma. Aka stooded there knowing hes someone she seen before in a room somewhere. "You get on my nerve... HA!" Tsurugi kicked the ball right at Tenma when he started to walk away. Tenma got hit behind him Aka ran to Tenma "Tenma-kun are you ok?... why did you do that!" Aka said yelling at Tsurugi. "I want a challage with you little girly." Tsurugi said laughing at Tenma when hes getting up "If you can get this ball from me, ill say that soccer is not a wast of time, and a great and awesome sport... ok?" Smriking, Tenma nodded making Aka and Alice even more worred about him. "Tenma... be careful!"

Tenma turned facing the girls "Dont worry im sure ill be ok, besides ive practiced a lot of dribbling, and im good at it." The girls froze in place, Aka shooked her head "WAT only that? Tenma you cant win by just that!" Aka said waving her hands in the air. "Ill be fine, ill teach him that soccer is not a wast of time." Tenma walked over to Tsurugi while he was planing something bad.  
"What! your the new coach... Endou-kun how... did you?" Alex said happy yet confused how that happened. Endou laughed and then stopped "Your uncle called me down here saying he had a mission he had to do, and asked me to fill in for him, and of coruse i agreed." Endou smiled, Alex just nodded "Ohh... ok, well then Coach Endou, we are going to the field to go practice, Aka, Tenma, and Alice are over there waiting for us. lets get going." Alex smiled going to the room to change. Everyone started to change but they all had something in there heads about the new coach.  
Tenma was running to get the ball but Tsurugi would doge him. "Ugh." Tenma said Tsurugi had a smirk on his face, when Tenma was finally on his knees getting up Tsurugi had kicked the ball hard and fast right at Tenma. "TENMA! BEHIND YOU!" Alice said, Tenma got up fast, tryed to hit the ball back but instead hit him back, Tenma flow back but didnt give up. Tenma got up and ran for the ball again, "Ha..." Tsurugi said kicking the ball at him again, Tenma once again tryed to hit it with her knee this time, but flow him back. Tenma did the same oover and over again, Tsurugi finally kicked the ball again and Tenma after being hit by it a lot of times he had hit it back at Tsurugi but not fast and powerful.

Alice and Aka was amazed by him, but at the same time was worried that he might die. "Tenma... he seems hes getting better at it, but other times he seems like hes just being stupid." Said Alice facepaming everyone he falls to the ground, "I dont know i think he might be getting better because each time he could be learning while playing..." Aka said, smiling seeing how good hes doing but the Tsurugi kicked the ball and Tenma decided to hit it with his head. "Or not..." Aka said looking down while shaking her head.

Tsurugi is getting tired "Why dont you stay down..?" He said yelling at Tenma getting up, "I will never give up on soccer, i love soccer and i will never leave it behind!" Tenma said fulling standing up. Tsurugi had snaped and was getting mad at Tenma "Daum it... you the people oi hate the most the stupid perfect soccer players... JUST STAY DOWN ALREADY!" Tsurugi calling one of his Hissatsu 'DEATH SWORD' Tenma looked down "I will stop that ball, i will not give up... soccer is my world and i will play it wenever i say! so I WILL STOP THAT BALL!"

Everyone got to the field and saw Tenma and Tsurugi down there. "W-Wats going on Tenma..." Alex said was about to run down the hill but saw Tenma's shadow. "I-It cant be..." ALex stoped and stood there is shock. "Ugghhh..." Tenma said jumping in the air and hitting the ball with his head, he had catch it. Tsurugi stooded there mad, Tenma jumping up and down because he had gotten the ball. "I-I did it... I DID IT!" Tenma faced the girls and ran to him, Tsrurgi got mad "No i will never lose to you... never!" "Huh?" Aka said looking at a fast ball coming right at them  
"I dont think so!" Alex said kicking a ball and it hit Tsurugi's ball. "C-captain..." Tenma said. Tsurugi, just walked away. "Tenma-kun are you ok?" Tenma nodded and saw Endou. "Who are you?" Tenma said. Endou smiled Alex looked at Tenma, Alice, and Aka "This is our new coach... Endou Mamoru." They gasped in suprised.

* * *

**Ally: Done!**

**Alex: Awesome...**

**Ally: This one is kinda long, just as good as my goal.**

**Alex: coool**

**Aka: This one it awesome, Ally-sempai**

**Ally: Thnx Aka**

**Alice: Tenma... only new how to dribble and manage to win, wow**

**Tenma: See im all good.**

**Alex: wait wat! Tenma only new how to dribble!**

**Ally: Alice she wasnt suppose to know yet!**

**Alice: Omg... im sorry!**

**Alex: wait... why cant i?**

**Tenma: hehe...**

**Ally: because, um nvm...until next chapter!**

**Alex: WAIT!**

**Ally: ALEX... shut up**

**Alex: nooo**

**Ally: uggghh... bi everyone!**


	4. Same Hospital, Flowers, and a Fight

**Ally: Ok Minna~ im back and lets get on to the... *realizes Tsurugi* Oh Tsurugi hey *smiles***

**Tsurugi: ... Hi *looks away***

**Ally: Ano... ok then, Alex where are you?**

**Tsurugi: There down at the river bank...**

**Ally: Oh Tsurugi... thnx *smiles***

**Tsurugi: Watever *walks away***

**Ally: Lets get on to the story, Minna~!**

* * *

It was Saturday and everyone was on there weekend plans to rest, but Alex and her brother Max they went to the hospital to visit there sister Luka who was still in her coma state. "Onii-chan... we should get flowers for Onee-san?" Alex said grabbing her shopping bag from the chair, while her brother was making there lunch. Max walked over to Alex giving her cell phone, "Sure Alex-chan we can." Max said walking back. He put the food into a lunch box that was blue and white, it was big and put in inside his bag. "Ok ready sis?" Alex nodded and they headed out the door to the flower shop.

Aka had to go to the hospital to drop off her brothers lunch, because he had to leave early in the morning and didnt have time to do it. "Ok this should be good for Onii-chan." Aka put the box wrapped into a flowery cloth and headed out the door. Aka got to the hospital and walked in, she walked around to find her brother. Aka got a text from her phone it was from her brother saying to meet her when she gets their at the 2nd floor front desk, so she headed to the 2nd floor. Alex got pink roses, with a light blue ribbon around it to keep it together. They walked to the hospital, and when they got there they walked in and went to Luka's room. "Onii-chan hey, heres your lunch." Aka said smiling at her brother, making him turn around by the voice of her "Hey Aka-chan, and thanks for coming down with my lunch." said her brother Akoro. "No problem Onii-chan" Aka sat down right next to her brother and eat a little rice ball that she made for herself.

Alex and Max walked out of the elevator and walked passed the front desk without realizing Aka was there. "Were here." Alex said smiling and opening the door. Alex walked over to her sister and smiled again, and then shed a tear. "Onee-san... guess what? i got 5 new players on my soccer team. And we plan on entering the Holy Road, and win." Alex said sitting down looking down, making her bangs cover her eyes. Max walked over to Alex putting his hand on top of Alex's shoulder and bend down "Hey Luka-chan, i miss you and wish for you to wake up soon, and i got promoted to be the head chief thats great right? sis." Max said sighing, Alex looked up and hugged him, "congratulations onii-chan! im happy for you." That made Alex smile again, he didnt like to see Alex cry or sad. "Thank Alex-chan." Max turned and walked to the door, "Ill be back Alex-chan ok?" Alex just nodded and he left.

Aka got up from the chair and walked around the desk, "Hey Aka-chan, do you wanna help me with something?" Akoro said standing up, Aka turned to her brother and nodded "Sure what do you need help Onii-chan?" Akoro grabbed flowers from his under his desk if was two flowers. "These are for my two patience, one of them your meet already and one that i was order to take care." Her brother smiled telling her the room number. Aka looked at the paper and put the flowers down on the ground "Ano... Luka... Shinozaki" Aka got confused when she saw Shinozaki "Alex's name is Sinozaki, oh wait that means she has a sister maybe." Aka walked to the room, and when she got there she knocked on the door not knowing shes in a coma but Alex was in the room so she said "Ano... its open please come in." Aka opened the door and walked over to Luka's bed to find Alex.

"Aka-chan hey, what are you doing here?" Alex said confused, Aka giggled and put the flower down. "Im here to give her this, its from my brother she must be the new patience that he got, is she sleeping?" Alex looked down kinda sad, making Aka worried and walked over to Alex "Whats wrong, are you not feeling ok?" Alex shooked her head "No im fine but... Aka-chan my sister, she's not sleeping she's in a coma." Aka bend down to Alex and gave her a big hug. "Im sorry ALex-chan i didnt know." Alex looked up and smiled "Dont worry Aka-chan, its fine... but i had know idea that your brother always worked here." Aka nodded, and then remembered she had one more flower to give to. "Alex-chan wanna come with me to give these flowers to one of my other brothers patience?" Alex nodded "Sure." They both walked out of the room.

"So Aka-chan whats you brother name? so when i see him one day taking care of my sister i can tell him im your friend." Alex smiled, "His name is Akoro and hes awesome youll love him, hes the best brother ever." "You should also meet my brother to." Aka nodded, and they got in front of the room and knocked. "Please come in." The girls walked in and Aka kept on walking while Alex stopped because she saw Tsurugi. "Hi Yuuichi-kun." Aka said giving him the flower, Alex walked to Aka "Aka you know them?" Aka nodded, Alex watched Tsurugi "Oh Yuuichi-kun, this is my friend Alex-chan... she's my captain." Alex turned facing Yuuichi and smiled. "Hi... nice to meet you Yuuichi-kun." She bowed, and "Its nice to meet you to Alex-chan." Yuuichi said then looking at his brother, Alex turned to him and smiled Tsurugi just smirked and walked out. "Ano... oh Aka-chan i have to go back to Luka's room now, ill see yea later ok?" Aka nodded "Ok bye Alex-chan." Alex left and Aka left Yuuichi room.

Its now Sunday and Alex called everyone down to the river bank, because coach Endou asked them to come down. "Hello minna... lets practice soccer and work hard." Coach endou said but Alex, Alice, Kirino, Shindou, Tenma, and Michella didnt show up yet. "Wow look at the flowers." Said Alice who loved flowers, Alex walked over to Alice and smelled the flower and they were amazing. Aka saw them but didnt want to go out, she didnt want them to know she worked here. "Oh man, wat do i do?" Aka said to herself, Alice walked in and Aka walked the other way, for Alice not to see her. Michella also walked in along with Kirino, "Alice dear... do you want a flower?" Asked Michella, Alice turned and nodded. Michella smiled "Go get a flower Alice ok?" Alice smiled and nodded, she walked around looking for a flower. Aka was having hard time because they all walked in the flower shop, so she would get caught. "Oh man... i guess i have know choice but to get caught." Kirino walked up to Aka but she was facing front she he saw her back side.

"Hey im helping my friend find a flower and i wanted to know if you can show me some flowers, so i can show her it?" Aka turned and smiled "Sure this way." Kirino eyes widen and he gasped "Aka-chan... no way what are you doing here? i thought you were at the river bank." Kirino said following Aka to some flowers. "No i ano... work here." Kirino stopped, Then Tenma and Alex found Kirino "Hey Kirino whos the new girl." Aka turned, "Oh hey Aka-chan... wait Aka-chan watcha doing here?" "I work here." Aka said Tenma saw surprised to. Soon after everyone found out. "Wow Aka-chan this is awesome working with flowers..." Alice said, Aka nodded and smiled "It is, working with all these flowers are amazing because of all the different smells and colors." Alice got kinda sad, Aka walked up to Alice "Is everything ok?" Alice shooked her head "No... Aka your lucky to work here... your so awesome, it must be the best job ever." Aka was confused but then remember Alice loved flowers to, and smiled. "Alice-chan how would you like to work here?" Aka said.

Alice looked up "R-really? me... work here can i?" Alice said smiling and was happy. Aka nodded "Of course we need a new worker here anyways." Alice nodded, "ok start working here this Tuesday ok?" Alice nodded, and Aka showed Alice a flower that Alice would love. Freesia Alice mouth opened and she loved it, "Oh Aka-chan this is so pretty!" Aka smiled "Its on me ok Alice-chan." Alice hugged Aka "Thanks!" "No problem Alice-chan." Few hours passed, and everyone was tired and resting on grass. "Oh man, this was hard work..." Tenma said, Alex nodded, and saw the time. "Oh Coach Endou i need to go to the hospital so i have to go early." Endou new where she was going and nodded, Alex walked to the flower shop and picked up Aka. "Lets go Aka-chan." The girls didnt know the Tenma and Kirino left early to and followed them. They got to the hospital and heard a noise behind them, "Whos there?" Alex said turning around, to find to boys was following them "Wat the heck, are you guys doing here?" Aka said, Kirino and Tenma walked up to them. They laughed while Alex and Aka was kinda mad, "We came here, because we wanted to come with you guys." Kirino said looked down Tenma scratched his head Alex and Aka sighed but then looked at each other and laughed. "Ok ok... dont look so down, it looks like you guys were scared." Alex said giggling, but they were scared.

They walked into the hospital, "So wat are we doing here?" Tenma said, Alex walked over to him "We are here to see my sister." Tenma nodded, Kirino was kinda surprised this is gonna be the frist time to see Alex's sister, also he didnt even know she had one, because she never talks about her family to the team. "Alex is your ano... sister ok?" Alex kept on walking, Kirino thought that she was not talking to him, so he said it again "Alex-sempai is your sister ok?" Alex turned to them "SSHH!" They all stayed quite, they heard talking and they listened they heard Tsurugi's name. "Its that Tsurugi guy, what are they talking about?" Kirino said, Alex lead to look over, and saw Tsurugi talking to a guy.

"Tsurugi, if you ruin the plan then you dont need the money right?" said the guy "I got it, dont worry the plan will work, i will Destroy the Soccer club." Said Tsurugi "Good boy... but remember if anyone gets in your way, we are no long partners and no money got it." The guy said "Yes understood, but you better give it to me wen the plan stays good." The guy nodded, and Tsurugi had hard time believing him "I will dont worry, just make sure the club is gone, and crush anyones dreams of soccer, if not them ill do it myself. and you can say bye bye money." Alex got mad and and ran out Tsurugi and the guy turned facing Alex.

"What are you doing here girl? just go back and-" The guy was cut off by Alex yelling at him. "Shut up... wat is this plan of yours Tsurugi? and the money i want to know." Alex said Tsurugi didnt say anything. "Its none of your business little girl so run along NOW!... or i call the cops on you." Alex wasnt scared, she didnt listen to the guy, "Answer me now Tsurugi... why do you hate soccer? and wats the plan... and-" Alex was cut off by Tsurugi "Why dont you juss mind your own business?" Alex shooked her head "This is my business... Tsurugi." Alex walked up closer to Tsurugi "Oh really? how is it." Tsurugi said with his eyes, "I will defend soccer... so it is my business!" Alex said puts her hands into a fist, Tsurugi gets more and at Alex for standing in his way, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Alex shooked her hand "No... i will not! I challenge you to a soccer match, if your brave enough." Alex said turning around. "Fine... if i win you have to stop playing soccer forever." Alex turned facing Tsurugi from far. "Ok, but if you lose, you have to tell me watever i ask for." Tsurugi nodded and stormed off, and Alex did the same with Kirino, Tenma, and Aka worried of wats gonna happen.

* * *

**Ally: Im done!...**

**Tsurugi: Wow...**

**Alex: Im BACK! wat i miss...?**

**Tenma: ano, i can see Ally wrote a new chapter?**

**Ally: *nodded* Yup**

**Alex: awsome!**

**Aka: That was some practice.**

**Alice: yea!**

**Ally: ahah...**

**Kirino: I thought we would never end...**

**Shindou: Yea...**

**Aka: Um... why dont we go and get food minna~**

**Everyone: Okk**

**Ally: well, hope you guys liked it xD hehe... biii!**


	5. Alex's Practice

**Ally: Ok here is Chapter 5 minna~**

**Alex: yaaaay... imma be badass?**

**Ally: maybe... *giggles***

**Aka: Alex-sempai... yuu are one, i think**

**Alice: yeaa.**

**Michella: Alex-chan, you are gonna be ok? right**

**Endou: Minna~ lets get going to practice!**

**Alex: yeaa, i will and OK! Coach Endou...**

**Ally: Finally there gone... hehe**

* * *

Alex, Tenma, Kirino and Aka all went back to the river bank. "Alex-chan... was that a good idea?" Aka said trying to catch up to alex, "Yes it was, he needs a lesson, and we need to know about this plan of his." Alex said walking down the stairs to were her teammates are. Kirino and Tenma sighed, and went to Shinsuke and Shindou. "Hey guys, your back quite?" Hayami said walking up to Tenma and Kirino.

"Yea... we needed to come down here so Alex-chan can, um... do that." Aka pointed to Alex who was by the rail looking at the ocean view. Endou and Michella walked over to Alex "Alex-chan are you ok? what happened." Endou said to Alex puting his hand on her shoulder. Alex turned around facing Endou who looked upset, "I... I got into a fight with a guy named Tsurugi, and im just thinking if it was stupid to do that. But he needs to know that soccer is not stupid it self and i need to know what this plan of his are with soccer." Alex said walking back and forth.

Michella sighed and looked at Endou who had a serious face on. "Alex-chan, if you are going to fight him... in a soccer match then you gotta practice right?" Michella said calming her down, Alex nodded and ran to get a soccer ball. Michella smiled and walked back to Endou. "Coach Endou... whats on your mind?" Endou turned to Michella.

"Michella-chan im worried about this. Alex she still has a little bit of no confidence in herself remember, when we won the tournament we went to tell Luka her sister that we won, but when we got there she fell into another coma again because of an attack.She was so mad and sad at herself, because she thought that her sister would fully awaken but she didnt Alex-chan blamed it all on herself she cant trust herself when it comes to somethings." Michella looked down at what Endou said and nodded, "I guess your right, but we have to make her do this because she could learn something? from it." Michella smiled, Endou looked at MIchella and nodded "Your right."

Alex grabbed Shindou and Taichi. "Guys i need help with something..." Alex said with a ball in her hand. "Sure Alex-chan whats up?." Shindou said looking at Taichi, "Shindou i wanna have a soccer match, and Taichi can you be the goaly? i need to practice me dribbling, steals, blocks, and shoots?" They nodded, she smiled and put the ball down "Ready?" Alex said looking at them, Shindou nodded and Taichi just smiled.

"Ok here i got!" Alex ran to Shindou, Shindou ran to Alex and tryed to get the ball. 'Keep an eye on the ball... keep an eye on-' Alex said to herself until shindou stealed the ball from her.  
"What..." She turns around and runs after Shindou, whos running to Taichi. "I dont think do." Alex also got to him and said one of her hissatsu technique Dark Hole, she runs and stomps on the ground creating a small hole and jumps in the air and lifts her arms up into a cross and opens her palm and makes to hole bigger and dark, and steals the ball. "Ugh..." Shindou said stopping and looking at Alex who is runnning to Taichi.

"Are you ready Tachi-kun?" Taichi nodded and claps his hands and gets into position. Holy arrow, Alex kicks the ball into the air runs and jumps into the air while spinning when she faces down with the ball facing the goal, she makes her hands like she has a bow and arrow in her hands and shoots the ball with a arrow of light. "I dont think so..." Taichi saids one of his hissatsu Gaia Wall, but Alex's ball got throw. "Wow that was strong Alex." Taichi said smiling, Alex smiled to "Thank Taichi-kun..." They practiced until it was getting late, "We should get going i guess." Shindou said looking at Alex who was tired, than Taichi and Shindou was. Alex nodded and they went home.

Alex was in front of her house, but didnt went inside she turned around and walked back to the river bank. "I have to practice... i cant lose, if i do... ill never be able to play soccer ever again." Alex looked down, and called Aka and Alice to come out if they can, Alice couldnt go it was late but Aka was because her brother was still working. Aka got to the river bank and walked over to Alex "Alexx-sempai whats up?" Aka said sitting down.

Alex looked up at Aka "Aka-chan... i think your right this was a bad idea, i was all catch up into knowing what he was planing... that if i lose to him, ill never be able to play soccer." Alex started to tear up Aka hugged her, "Alex-sempai i know you and you will win, trust me." Aka smiled and Alex nodded, "I you can go now, its 10." Aka nodded "Ok..." Aka walked away, Alex looked up in the sky. "I have to... can i really do it though?" Alex said to herself laying down on the grass looking at the sky.

* * *

**Ally: Ok... how was it?**

**Alex: ok i guess... i dont have no confidence in me? WOW!**

**Ally: yeaa**

**Michella: um... yuu do seem like a person who would not have it, because your family is all sad, and yea**

**Alex: i guess**

**Endou: although, you can do it... but be careful Alex-chan**

**Alex: Hai~ Coach Endou!**

**Endou and Michella: Good girl**

**Ally: until next chapter den everyone! BIII**


	6. Alex vs Tsurugi Or Herself, Teamates

**Ally: Ok... Minna~ here chapter 6! yaaay**

**Alex: yaaaaay!, i cant wait to see it**

**Ally: yeaa... sooo lets get on to it?**

**Alex: wat, why cant we talk for awhile?**

**Ally: Ok... hi there we talked here it is Minna~**

**Alex: waaattt!**

* * *

Its the day of the soccer match between Alex and Tsurugi. Coach Endou, Tenma, Alice, Aka, Kirino, Michella, Shindou, Shinsuke, Aoi, and Kariya came to cheer Alex up. But Tsurugi wasnt there yet so Alex was able to calm down, "Captan are you ok? you seem kinda down." Kirino said looking at Alex and back at Shindou, Alex nodded and sighed. "Yea im fine... hehe" Alex said standing up and walking to the middle of the field. "Coach Endou, she's gonna be ok right?" asked Aoi who was worried of Alex, Endou bend down to Aoi "Why would you say the Aoi-chan?" Endou asked her. Aoi looked him in the eye and looked around finding everyone was around them. "L-last night... i saw Alex under the stars she looked really worried for today. So i walked down to talk to her but when i got down there i heard her say something." Aoi looked down then continued. While everyone listened.

"She said something like this 'This is one of the biggest stupidest thing i have ever done... but if i win then i get to know everything i want to know, but If i dont then ill never be able play soccer ever again. And ill be alone again... I CANT BELIEVE I ASKED HIM TO CHALLENGE ME, I GOT MY ANGER ON TO THIS, what am i gonna do?'. When i heard that i ran because she was getting up." Endou nodded at what she said and looked at Alex who was kicking the ball, everyone then started to get worried. "If she new this was a bad idea then why dont she just say leave?" Kariya said with his hand over his head be hide Alice walked over to him and hit him "If she leaves now, hell think shes backing down and shell never play soccer! werent you just listening?" Kariya looked at Alice in fear, and just nodded. "Ok ok..." Tsurugi finally showed, Alex looked up at him and watched him walk down the stairs. "There he is." Shindou said, sitting down. "You can do it Alex-sempai." Aoi said putting her hands together, "Captain..." Kirino said while sitting down. Endou nodded, he new she was gonna win, when she realizes the truth Michella saw Endou throw her side eyes and looked back at Alex and smiled.

Alex took a deep breath, Tsurugi got to Alex "Are you ready girly." Alex nodded but then realizes he said girly "Hey i have a name you-" Gets cut off by Tsurugi kicking the ball, Alex gasped then ran to the ball. "Dont think so." Alex said kicking the ball. Tsurugi smirk and run to the ball,** Holy Arrow** Alex kicks the ball into the air runs and jumps into the air while spinning when she faces down with the ball facing the goal, she makes her hands like she has a bow and arrow in her hands and shoots the ball with a arrow of light.

The ball goes to his goal but Tsurugi gets there fast** Ultimate thunder** He kicks the ball away from his goal and fly's in the air down to the ground and spins while giving energy and exsploves, Ale gets pushed back Tsurugi steals the ball and runs to her goal. Alex looks up and sees Tsurugi by her goal he kicks the ball and it goes into the goal Alex gets up but she was to late. "N-no..." Tsurugi turns to Alex and smirks, "I... I have to win, besides its only one point right?" Alex run to the goal and kicks the ball in the air. They run for the ball, "Shes not gonna win... i have information about her, i know that shes lose." Tsurugi said passing Alex.

"No!" Alex sides on the ground in order to get the ball, "Yes." She starts to run the other way with Tsurugi following her. "Coach Endou-kun... Tsurugi he seems to know something the way hes playing?" Michella said whispering to Endou, "I know but all we can do it wait and watch." Michella nodded but still shes worried. Alex is in front of Tsurugi's goal and goesfor a shoot **Holy Arrow** it flys to the goal but once again Tsurugi stops it, and runs to her goal. "Why cant i..." She shakes her head "I got to forces." She starts to run. "Oh no this is the 2 time she doesnt get to the goal... if he scores 3 goals then the game is over." Tenma said, to Shinsuke "I know."

Everyone is really worried about what would happen if she loses, but not Endou. Alex makes it to her goal in time, "Nooo..." Tsurugi kicks it hard **Death Drop** it fly's to the goal Alex gasped at but then took a deep breath and sighed **Light of Faith** she stands still puts her hands on her chest and looks down with her eyes close, she starts to glow she looks up opens her eyes fast and runs to the ball and punches it.

The ball bounces back but Alex is really tried the ball was strong Alex started to Pant "I *pant* have to win *pant*." She said running with the ball. Tsurugi runs to sides on the ground and kicks the ball "No..." Alex falls to the ground, and stays there she doesnt have enough energy to stand. "I cant... do this." She starts to tear Tsurugi runs to the goal laughing and kicks the ball into the goal. Tsurugi now has 2 points while Alex has 0. "Oh noo... this cant be, wat am i going to do." Alex is in real pain, sad, and mad at herself. Tsurugi walks over to Alex, Alex sees a shadow and looks up "Tsurugi...?" Tsurugi looks down at Alex with a smirk "You will never win... do you quite? if so i can leave now." Alex looked down, and got up. "i... i dont know. Can i have a break?" Tsurugi sighed and nodded "Watever either way im winning." Tsurugi walked away, and Alex walked over to the gang.

Everyone ran to her "Alex-chan are you ok?" Aka said Alex looked up with tears in her eyes and run into Aka's arms. "Alex-chan..." Aka looked at Kirno and Shindou. "Captain... are you ok?" Shindou asked Alex didnt answer, "Alex-sempai, please answer us we want to help." Aoi said, Alex looked at them with more tears in her eyes and sighed. "I... quite... i... cant win." Alex said closing her eyes and falls to the ground. "Thats not true you can win! you are strong and awesome." Alice said bending down at Alex. "Yea Alex-sempai you can win." Tenma said Alex looked up at them she looks around finding everyone smiling Kariya pulled out his hand in front of Alex "Captan... we came here to cheer you on and yea." Kariya looked away blushing Alex grabbed his hand and smiled "R-really?..." They all nodded Alex smiled but then stopped "But still... i can, he has a Keshin and i dont..." Michella walked up to Alex while smiling "But you have friends and he doesnt, friendship can win over a little Keshin Alex... and you should know that more than anyone?" Alex smiled and hugged Michella "Thanks Michella-sempai your right." Endou then walked up to a stressful girl.

"Alex-chan, even though you have friends by your side, you also need to believe in herself... and your will to stand and fight." Alex looked down and just did a small nod and walked back to the field. Tsurugi saw and walked to. "You ready to lose? Girly." Tsurugi said Alex still was mad at him "ONCE AGAIN TSURUGI I HAVE A NAME!" Tsurugi didnt answer and got ready. 'Ok... all i need is to believe in myself right?... but' Tsurugi kicked the ball causing Alex to wake up from her daydream. Alex smirks and ruins, **Dark Hole** she runs and stomps on the ground creating a small hole and jumps in the air and lifts her arms up into a cross and opens her palm and makes the hole bigger and dark the ball falls in and appears in front of Alex, she runs the other way. 'I can do this i can do this.' Alex said to herself running to the goal as fast as she can.

Tsurugi runs, Alex kicks the ball** Sparkle Splash** little sparkle diamonds shines around Alex's feet and when she kicks the ball it makes a splash of light. "Wait a minute thats a new move isnt is Coach Endou-kun?" Michella said standing up to facing Endou "Yea... a move that was created by her believing in herself and friendship." Endou smiling, Alex's shoot went into the goal before Tsurugi got there. 'So fast... it's faster than i am." Tsurugi said to himself, Alex was amazed by her work and her new move. "W-wow... it was AWESOME! and fast." Alex jumped up and down. 'Hey girly the game is still going." Tsurugi said throwing the ball, Alex turned and ran to the ball turned and ran to the ball.

Tsurugi dribbles it back and forth "Wat the aaahh." Alex falls to the matter of tripping herself. Trusugi runs to the goal, Alex gets up fast and runs as fast as she can. Tsurugi kicks the ball **Death Drop** and it flys to the goal "NOOO!" Alex yelled running. Tsurugi stands and watches Alex passes him fast Tsurugi sees alex. She makes it in time, but doesnt have time to call out a move and shields it with her hands "No i dont think so..." Alex says with a painful look.

"Oh no Alex-sempai!" Aka said getting up from her seat. "I... have to win!" Alex said pushing the ball back "Theres no use you cant win you can never win." Alex shooked her head "No i can... because i have friends here with me... and I BELIEVE in myself and so if i believe in myself then i can do ANYTHING! and i pick to win!" Alex said, with that her Keishin came out **Angel of Dark and Light **She has long long black hair, with red eyes, black and white dress. The top of the dress is black with long sleeves jacket, the bottom is the white shirt that the front is short up to knees and the back is long up to the ground, and have white and black boots, and a golden cross staff. Alex throws the ball into the air and smiles, "Lets to the Angel of Dark and Light." Angel of Dark and Light smiles.

**Strike of the Seven** **Stars, **Alex and her Keshin both puts their hands on their chest and close their eyes while singing a melody. Their hands starts to glow white as a light, and big seven bright stars goes around Alex's Keshin, they open there eyes Alex's Keshin puts her arms up in front of her and shoots the seven stars light energy on the ball, Alex then punches the ball when the light energy are all done in the ball, and it fly's to the goal. Tsurugi runs but it was to late she had made a goal, and it broke throw the soccer goal. "Ops... sorry." Alex said then laughing. Trusugi sighed "You win..." he trys to walk away but Alex stops him.

"I dont think so... you have to answer anything i say!" Tsurugi nodded "Fine..." Alex smiles and said "Will you join our soccer team? Tsurugi." Tsurugi gasped into hearing what she said, Alex smiled "Will you?" She said again, he just smirked and walked away. "Does that mean yes?" Alex said confused everyone ran to her. "Alex-chan!" Michella said "Captain!" Kirirno said, "You won..." Tenma said Alex turned around while smiling "I know... also i have a Keshin to!" Alex was happy and so was everyone... 'Tsurugi... i hope youll become a friend and be part of this team.' Alex said to herself looking into the sky daydreaming about Tsurugi.

* * *

**Alex: Lovee it~**

**Ally: Really?**

**Alex: no**

**Ally: Wat why?**

**Alex: you made me a wimp...**

**Ally: no i didnt... you dont believe in herself, how is that being a wimp?**

**Alex: because... because it just is!**

**Ally: you dont even know! *laughs***

**Alex: shut up! *blushes***

**Ally: well hope you guys liked it? bii until next chapter~**

**Alex: bi everyone**

**Aka: bii biii *smiles***

**Alice: yeaa**

**Ally: ok everyone stop pooping out of no where**

**Alex: Hai Hai~ miss no it all**

**Ally: ALEX!**

**Alex: sorry... bii Minna~**


	7. Side Story: A Match Girls vs Boys

**Note: Short Side Story's are just random storys about the IE Go cast and the OC's. There not apart of my actual story, just random ones hehe there gonna be a lot of them. Their gonna be shown after some few chapters. **

* * *

Alex and Aka went to the park to do some kicking, and practice.

When they got there they saw Tenma and Shindou down there practicing too, so they ran down to play with them.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Minna~" Said Alex while walking up to them and smiling, "Ohayo Gozaimasu Tenma-kun, Shindou-kun." Aka said smiling.

Tenma and Shindou turned around finding Alex and Aka in front of them.

"Ohayo." Shindou said, "Ohayo Alex-sempai... Aka-chan." Tenma said. Alex bend down and picked up the ball, "How about we play a soccer game? Boy vs Girls?" Alex said smirking

Tenma and Shindou looked at each other and smiled "Ok then." Shindou said, "Your on..." Tenma said, Those to walked to their side.

Alex and Aka giggled, "Lets show them what us girls can do Aka-chan?" Alex said walking. Aka nodded and smiled

"Are you guys ready?" Alex yelled out to them, She saw them nod. "Ok here we go!" Alex said kicking the ball to Aka, Aka had got the ball and started to run with it; Shindou caught up to her.

Aka smirked and kicked the ball to Alex, "Got it..." Alex said running with the ball, Tenma is right behind her "I dont think so." Tenma said.

Tenma side on the ground to get the ball but Alex jumped in the air with it. "Missed me... Tenma-kun." Alex said smiling.

Shindou was right behind her without her knowing, and sided on the ground and got the ball. "Ugh.." Alex fell to the ground, "Alex-sempai!" Aka said, she ran passed Alex and ran to Shindou.

Aka caught up and smirked "I got this." but missed, Shindou kicked the ball to Tenma who had caught it.

Alex got up and ran to the goal to protect it from Tenma, Alex was almost there Tenma had called out for one of his hissatsu **Mach Wind **he kicked it as hard as he could, and it flow to Alex and Aka's goal.

"No you dont!..." Alex said running in front of his hissatsu. "What the... shes-shes fast!" Tenma said in surprised, Shindou was in shock to.

Alex called out for one of her hissatsu **Dark Flames Feathers** she caught it in her arms but it was still spinning, she looks in pain but then it stops. Alex takes few breaths and smirked.

Aka smiled and nodded without Shindou seeing her, Alex stood up straight Tenma ready for her, Shindou getting ready for her.

Alex starts to run with the ball, she got to Tenma and was able to pass him. It was now Shindou's turn when she got to him she dribbled back and froth and then saw Aka ready for her to kick the ball to her, Alex nodded and turned around with the ball passing Shindou and kicked it.

The boy was having a hard time, But they got in front of their goal "You cant pass both me and Shindou." Tenma said. Shindou got ready, "Oh really?" Alex said, Aka looked at Alex with her side eye.

Alex looked at Aka with her side eye, "Now Aka-chan!" Alex said, letting out her **keshin Angel of Dark and Light**, Aka let out her **keshin Hana Idol **They ran with both ther keshin out.

Tenma and Shindou let their keshin out Tenma's **Majin Pegasus;** Shindou's **Sousha Maestro **but it was to late the girls had made their move.

"Lets do it Aka-chan!" Alex said running, Aka nodded running to. They cross each other Alex spins then jumps in the air with the ball and gets ready to kick it **Strike of the** Alex kicks it, making Tenma and Shindou that she was kicking to the goal but was really kicking to Aka, she turns around running backwards and jumps in the air **Floral Musical** Aka kicked the ball to the Goal.

They have scored a goal, the boys was in shock by there working together move, Alex and Aka walked up to them and smiled.

"Told you that girls are better" Alex smiled and laughing, Aka giggled. Tenma and Shindou looked at eachother then at the girls, "We have learn our lesson girls." Tenma said blushing, "Y-yeaa... sorry" Shindou said looking down. Alex sighed "Well that was fun though... " Aka nodded.

"Lets play soccer again!" Alex said jumping into the air, Aka smiling with her hands together, Tenma standing with his hands into a fist, and Shindou smiled and nodded "Okk!" They said.

**THE END!**

* * *

Ally: Well that was my frist Side story... hope you guys like it(: biii! also im wont be uploading my actual story until Thursday because have to go to the doctors tomorrow and i have newswrtting after sku on Wednesday, so yeaa... this is the last this im gonna upload, but until next time biii minna~!


	8. Holy Road, Heart-Wings Pen, A Spy?

**Ally: OMG OMG! Im finally BACK Minna~~! yyyaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy, hehe**

**Alex: finallyy... we were WAITTIN! **

**Alice: Yeaaa! **

**Michella: wonder how its gonna be?**

**Ally: its gonna be AWESOME! ill make sure it is... hehe!**

**Alex: okk**

**Ally: will then now let me be... so i can write it**

**Michella: ok lets go**

**Alex: cant we juss watch her this time?**

**Ally: NOOOO!**

**Alice: Let go... Alex-sempai**

**Alex: but i wanna WATCH HER**

**Michella: lets gooo! *grabs her***

**Ally: *sigh* ok here it is!... *starts typing* xD**

* * *

Few days passed and everyone was practicing soccer at the field. Coach endou came and called everyone down the the hang out, "Minna~! please come down to the hang out when your down playing around." Endou said walking away to the building. Everyone turn to Alex "Should we go now? so we dont make him wait long?" Asked Hikaru walking up to her, Alex didnt answer she was standing there daydreaming "Captain?..." Said Hayami who also walked up to her, soon after everyone stared at her making her finally to snap out. Alex looked around and sweat propped "w-whats wrong? is there somthing on my face.?" She panicked touching her face everyone laughed and shooked there head. "No Alex-chan... we asked you if we should head up to the hang out. Coach endou has something to tell us." Said a giggling boy Kariya Alex blushed and then headed up.

When they got to the building they walked in and they in front of them was Endou smiling. Everyone headed to their seat and sat down, "Glad you guys came fast, i have news for you all." Everyone looked around at each other and yelled out what they think it was, "We get to go off island?" Said Kariya, "No... We get to play the old Inazuma Team?" Said Tenma, "Not even Tenma we get to have fun?" said Shinsuke. Endou laughed and put his hands up making everyone quiet "No, maybe, and yes." Endou said saying no to Kariya, maybe to Tenma, and yes to Shinsuke. Alex was once again in a daydream about what his news was. "I sighed you guys up to play in the Holy Road." He smiled almost everyones smile grow weak, they were in shock. Endou looked around seeing some not looking happy but more mad and upset.

"C-coach Endou... i dont think this is a good idea." Said Shindou, he didnt look very happy but yet scared and worried. Aka saw him and walked over to him along with Kirino, "are you ok? Shindou..." Aka said Shindou looked at her shaking his head "No aka-chan... not really." Shindou with a frown, Aka looked at Kirino and looked at Alex who didnt say anything. "But dont you want to play in it?" Aka said kinda nervous. Shindou shooked his head Kirino looked at Aka with a upset face, Aka backed off and walked over to Alex. Alice looked around seeing some of the people not feeling well, or just not happy about playing in it. "M-minna~" whispered Alice. Alice then also walked over to Alex.

Alex snaped out of her daydream again and looked around "W-what happened here? why does everyone look scared and sad?" Alex asked Alice came behind Alex "Because of was Coach Endou said." making Alex turn around facing Alice "What do you mean? what did he say?" Alice sighed "He said we are gonna be in the Holy Road." Alex paused and then smiled, she jumped out of her chair and cheered "Omg... really? i cant wait! Minna~ lets-" She stopped when she saw everyone action, everyone got off there chair and walked out. Tenma and Shinsuke turned around watching everyone leaving. "Minna~ where are you all going? we need to practice to win?" Tenma said walking down the stairs. Before everyone left Michella came in and stopped everyone.

"Minna~ stop!" Michella said yelling at everyone, everyone looked at her. "You guys... he sighed us up so she can know more about the Seeds and what their plan is, and to win from them so we can show them was real soccer is!" Everyone looked at each other after hearing Michella's words but that didnt work. "We just dont want to die..." Kirino said starting to walk, Alex then stepped in "Minna~! as your captain i want to know why are you doing this?" Alex said getting pissed off by everyone's action. Shindou then turn towards Alex and opened his mouth "Because... They are in charge of the Holy Road, and if we dont lose to them well all get hurt!" Shindou said with tears coming out kinda, Alex gasped in shock "W-what?!... I GUESS YOU GUYS TRULY DONT LOVE SCCER? BECAUSE IF YOU GUYS DID... YOU WOULD FIGHT FOR IT!" Alex said yelling at them in anger she was really mad at them, she couldnt believe her team she made turned out being like this.

Everyone didnt care what she said they just wanted to leave. Endou then stated "Meet me at the river bank later tonite and tomorrow, if you change your minds." and he also walked off, with Michella following him leaving only 10 people who believe they can win. They are Alex, Aka, Alice, Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Taichi, Kariya, and Daichi. They all headed down to the river bank, "Only you 10?" Endou asked facing away from them, They nodded "Im sorry Endou-kun... i faild as a captain." Alex said looking down thinking she wasnt strong enough to help them. Endou shooked his head "No Alex-chan... you are strong and you made at lest 10 people strong to stay by your side, more than i did with my soccer team... and you should no Alex you were one of them that lefted the team." Endou said with a gust of wind blowing Alex looked down hearing his words.

"I know... i know i was one of them, and im sorry for that." Endou turned and changed the subject, "Lets practice soccer Minna~!" Everyone nodded and practiced. Hours passed and everyone was tired, sweating and thinking about everyone else. "I wonder if everyone is ok for not coming?" asked Aoi who was sitting on the bench with Endou, "Aoi-chan... im sure their come." Endou said watching everyone laying down on the grass Aoi looked at him and looked back at everyone.

Everyone then all walked home, Alex, Alice and Aka were then walking together due to living close to each other. "Man, im beat!" Alex said on her roller-blade, "I know me to." Alice said looking up in the dark blue, bright sky. Aka stopped while looking at the sky, "Look the sky is so pretty with all the stars up there." Aka said pointing to the sky Alex and Alice stopped and looked up. Their eyes sparkled "Wow... its sooo BEAUTIFUL!" Alex said spinning around, Alice nodded. The girls watched the sky for a while then realized they should head home. "Ill see you guys tomorrow bi, and good nite." Aka said smiling and waving while walking away. "You to... bii" Alice said smiling and walking away, Alex just watched them until the disappeared from her sight.

"I should head home now." Alex said turning around and skating home. Two house before hers there stood a man who was selling shirt pens, and Alex had stopped to look at them. The guy that worked there turned around and saw her he gasped and smirked "Well, hello young lady... how may i help you?" The guy said, Alex looked up facing him and smiled. "I wanted to buy one of these." When Alex stood up it showed her soccer uniform symbol and stared at it and smiled, "Young lady i have a good one just for you wait here." He walked away leaving Alex. The guy walked behind his truck "Boss i found a girl that plays in the Raimon Jr High School Soccer Club... should i give her the pen?" He asked throw the earphones, in a deep evil tone "Yes... give it to her, she will be our spy." The guy smiled "Ok boss." He came back with the pen.

Alex was amazed the pen looked like a dark pink-light pink heart with white-grayish wings. "Wow... thats soo beautiful sir." Alex said with her eyes sparkling. "And its just for you... its on the house, here." He gave it to her, she grabbed it and put it on, and she ran home with him. She left a smiling evil man behind "Boss... the plan is now working, shes gonna be our ears if the Team." he laughs evily "Good job Satoshi... good job." The boss said. Alex got home and got into bed, "This pen is so pretty... i should wear it tomorrow and make everyone see them!" Alex said putting it down and laying on her bed falling asleep.

The next day after school**(Yes, too lazy to do their class seen xD so skipping it... ahah)** only Tenma, Alex, Aka, Alice, Shisuke, Kayira, Hikaru, Taichi, Aoi, and Daichi are the only ones that went to the soccer hang out. Aka, Alice, Tenma, Alex, shinsuke, and Aoi were walking together to the hang out. Only Aka, Alice, and Aoi notice Alex's pen "Oh wow... Alex the pen your wearing is sooo beautiful!" Aoi said stopping in front of Alex and looking at it up close. "You really think so Aoi-chan?" Aoi nodded, "It is... were did you get it?" Alice said, Alex looked at Alice "I got it at a store close by my house, "Wow... maybe we can go over their and see if they sell them? after practice." Aka said Alex nodded. Tenma and Shinsuke just stood there because they didnt understand girl things. "Come on girls... can we go now, we dont want to make Coach Endou and everyone else waitting?" Tenma said being impatient, "Ok ok... gezz, come on Aka-chan... Alice-chan." Alex smiled, they finally got there and there in the room were Coach Endou, Michella, Hikaru, Taichi, Daichi, and Kayira waitting for them.

"Finallyy... wat took you guys long enough?" said Kayira who was also impatient. Alex walked over to him "Sorry guy" She laughed "Watever." Kayira looked away and sat back down, and everyone walked to their seat. "Ok... theres still only ten of you guys, but if your still up for it then we can go and practice. So whos still up for it?" Endou said with a serious face on, everyones smile went away seeing his face and then everyones face went serious. They all looked at Alex, because watever she says they do. Alex looked around, and looked at Endou "Coach Endou... We... are still up for it." Alex said smiling "We will fight and win, and show them not to destroy soccer." Alex said standing up making Endou smile. Endou giggles "Good choice Alex-chan, you are a true leader." Endou whispered to himself, but Michella heard it and smiled.

"Lets go practice minna~!" Alex said, everyone ran out and went to practice. Satoshi was in a car near the soccer field to keep watch for Alex to see if shes wearing it, and she was. Satoshi Smirks "Just as the plan is going, i watch them practice... and wen they talk about their plan for the Holy Road ill hear it through that girl. Shes such a stupid girl for buying something from an enemy." She makes a evil laugh. They practice and Satoshi watches and records all their moves, "Minna~ i think that enough practice for today." Endou said, Michella passed out water for them all. "Wow... that was such a... fun practice guys." Said Alex smiling. Everyone nodded, Michella then looks up and sees the car "Coach Endou-kun... that car has been here all day, and its kinda scaring me." Endou turns and faces the car, he also was getting worried.

"Ill be back watch the kids... Michella-chan." Endou said heading up the hill to the car. Satoshi saw Endou coming up and tryed to pack as fast as he could but only was able to do half, the camera was still out. Endou knocked on the door, "Y-yes sir? how may i h-help you." Satoshi said nervous and scared. Endou looked at him "You work for Ishido dont you?" Endou said looking at him kinda mad, Satoshi didnt answer but was shaking "Well, tell him... ill beat you with my team, and ill show you wat soccer is all about... again." Endou walked away, Satoshi then got a call from Ishido "B-boss..." Satoshi said nervous "Stop him and let me talk to him now..." Satoshi nodded and yelled to Endou he stopped and turned around, "Hello... Ishido is this you?" Endou said grabbing the phone, "Long time know talk?" Endou got mad, "Shut the crap Ishido and tell this guy to leave my team alone!" Ishido laughed.

"sorry but cant do..." Ishido said, smiling "Why not?..." Endou said getting worried. "ill do it if you dont be in the Holy Road? its that simple if not... then that captain girl, yea her youll never see her smile ever again... Endou-kun!" Ishido said hanging up the phone, "WAT WAT! HELLO... Ishido." Endou looked at the phone and throw it to Satoshi and Endou ran down the hill to Michella "Michella i need to talk to you." He pulled her away from everyone, Michella looked shocked "W-wats wrong Endou-kun?" Michella said in the most worried tone. Endou then looked at her with the most worried face she have never seen sense their time of fighting the Aliea Academy, "Alex... shes in trouble." Endou said Michella gasped and looked at Alex who was smiling and laughing with everyone, and turned back to Endou "Wat do you mean?" Endou sighed " i got a call from... Ishido and he said to drop out of the Holy Road or youll never see Alex-chan's smile ever again." Michella shooked her head, "I-it cant be... why would they target Alex-chan? did she do something to them." Endou shooked his head, "No... Alex-chan, she my weakness." Michella got confused "How is she?" "If i tell her that we are dropping out shell get mad at me and sad, ill need up being upset with myself because im the one that told her to do Holy Road, and if i dont drop out from it... i cant ever see her smile and i dont want her to go back how she was before." Endou with the saddest look ever.

Michella nodded "I... I understand, so wat are we gonna do? either way shes gonna get upset and might never smile again." Michella said, Endou doesnt know wat to do. "Lets just go home." Endou said and walked over to them all. "Lets go home minna~." Everyone nodded and walked home, leaving Endou there. "Alex-chan... forgive me." Endou said in a sad tone, Alex turned before leaving.; Those were the last words she hear him... Coach Endou before running home to her brother.

* * *

**Ally: wow... its gotten kinda longer? **

**Alex: i guess... but soo much Drama xD**

**Ally: soo!**

**Alex: ohhh man, does that mean... my team isnt gonna play in Holy Road?**

**Ally: idk... maybe.**

**Alex: WATTT**

**Ally: LOL., or maybe not xD**

**Alex: i hope not!**

**Michella: Ally-chan... cant believe your gonna make Endou-kun go kraykray xD**

**Ally: ikr *giggles***

**Endou: whyyy?**

**Ally: because can **

**Everyone but Endou: *Giggles***

**Ally: Stay toon for next Chapter everyone! *Smiles* hehe... biiii**


	9. Two teammates, Tears

**Ally: Im back Minna~!**

**Alex: Wow... again, your back! We waited a looong ass time for this Girly, sooo this better be longer and better.**

**Ally: E-etoo... i hope soo**

**Alex: You better not hope so. It better be! *gets mad***

**Ally: ok ok, gosh someone is KrayKray today**

**Alex: Shud upp, Im juss worried about you, seens your in the hospital and all**

**Ally: Watever you dont care.**

**Alex: Yess I DOO! juss get to writing already**

**Ally: Haii~! *giggles* Bii**

**Alex: Wat?**

**Ally: Left my room now... gotta write *smiles***

**Alex: Cant i-**

**Ally: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Alex: aaahhh, ok ok *runs out***

**Ally: Good, *smiles and giggles* Here goes...**

* * *

Alex finished taking a shower and grabbed fresh milk and walked up to her room, opened her screen door to her porch.

"Coach Endou... what did you mean?" She said, she sighed and drank her milk.

"Ohh man that was good, fresh milk right after a warm shower is the best thing ever." She smiled and looked at the view.

Aka got home to her brother, "Hey Onee-san... how was work?" she said making dinner to her brother who just got home from work.

Her brother sat down at the table, "Oh Aka-chan it was ok, oh and yuuichi-kun said hi and hope your soccer team is doing good." He smiled.

Aka turned around smiling "Thats cool... ill come down later to talk to him." He nodded Aka then continued cokking.

The next day came and everyone was at school. "Hey Minna~! Ohaiyo..." Aka said walking into the classroom, Alice, Aoi and Alex all turned to Aka's words.

"Ohaiyo Aka-chan." Smiled Alice walking up to her.

Aka got to Alex's desk who was daydreaming again.

"Alex-sempai, are you ok?" Alex didnt answer.

"She was like this when we got here... shes daydreaming about something." Aoi said sighing and walking to her desk.

Aka nodded then the door burst open, to two boys panting from running "W-we are not late we m-made i-it... y-yaaay." Tenma fall on the floor breathing deeply.

Shinsuke fall on his butt "Y-yeaa... we made it b-before the b-bell ri-ring." He said breathing deeply too.

Aoi and Aka run up to them "Are you too ok?" Aoi said giving them water. They nodded while drinking the water.

Aka looked at Aoi in amazed that she was prepared "Wow... Aoi-chan, you are always prepared?" Aoi looked at Aka smiling.

"Of course i have to... i have been these two friends since 3rd grade, and they were always like this when they got to school.

"Aka was in shock "Wow... so they were always late?" Aoi giggle and nodded.

Alice waved back and forth in Alex's face trying to wake her up, "Alex-sempai... Alex-sempai, wake up!" She said Alex didnt move Alice sighed.

"Alex-sempai," She said in a soft tone and turned around seeing Aka and Aoi helping Tenma and Shinsuke to their seats.

"Their... you guys should wake up early? so you two wont be tired wen you get to school." Aoi said

"Nahh were good." Tenma said giggling yet panting.

Aoi sighed and then the teacher came in.

"Time for class kids, please sit down." Mrs. Hana said going to her set.

Everyone sat down and grabbed out their books.

Alex who was thinking about wat Endou said last night, "Um..." She said closing her eyes, then she said "Endou wat do you mean by that?" Alex said out loud.

Alex opened her eyes again seeing Mrs. Hana in front of her and everyone looking towards her way.

Alex sweatdropped, "Mrs. H-hana... Ohaiyo!" Alex said blushing at the same time.

"Alex, you know this is class time so know sleeping." Mrs. Hana said walking back to her desk.

Alex sighed and took out her book, she then looked out the window and saw Endou she watched him walk around on the soccer field. Alice saw Alex not paying attention again and leaned to her side to Alex. Alice past Alex a note but Alex didnt feel or hear anything all Alex was doing was paying attention to Endou. Mrs. Hana stopped reading and looked around to call on someone, and called on Alice.

"Alice, read on please." Mrs. Hana said turning around to the board to write something down.

Alice nodded and stood up, "Hai..." She said looking at Alex and then back to her book. "The envious neighbor, with the Daimio and his Court following, then went into the garden, and approaching a dead tree, took out a handful of the ashes which he carried with him, and scattered them over the tree. But not only did the tree not burst into flower, but not even a bud came forth. Thinking that he had not used enough ashes, the old man took handfuls and again sprinkled them over the withered tree. But all to no effect. After trying several times, the ashes were blown into the Daimio's eyes." Alice was stopped by Mrs. Hana.

Mrs. Hana turned around finishing wat she put of the board and called on someone else.

Alex then snapped out due to Endou disappeared out of sight, "Ehh~" She said softly, she turned her head back to the front of the class.

"Alex... read on." Mrs. Hana said, turning around again.

"Hai.." Alex stood up but then looked at her book and sweatdropped, Alice then showed her where they were.

Mrs. Hana turned around to Alex "Alex do you not-" Was cut off by Alex reading, She smiled and turned back.

Alex sighed in her head and read, "This made him very angry, and he ordered his retainers to arrest the false Hana-Saka-Jijii at once and put him in prison for an impostor. From this imprisonment the wicked old man was never freed. Thus did he meet with punishment at last for all his evil doings. The good old man, however, with the treasure of gold coins which Shiro had found for him, and with all the gold and the silver which the Daimio had showered on him, became a rich and prosperous man in his old age, and lived a long and happy life, beloved and respected by all." The book was done and Alex sat back down to her seat.

**(School is done xD)**

Everyone headed to their soccer hang out, although they were the people who were gonna play in the Holy Road. Alex, Tenma, Aka, Shinsuke, Alice, and Aoi all walked inside the hang out, but saw no one there just the four boys named Hikaru, Taichi, Kariya, and Daichi. They all gathered around the table,

"I guess everyone is still upset about this." Hikaru said looking down.

Alex then stood up, "Dont say that.. Minna~! Im sure they'll turn around and play with us, but all we can do now is wait and practice." Alex smiled.

Everyone then grew the hope and faith to win the Holy Road and play it with everyone. They all went to change and when they were Endou walked in. Endou looked around only seeing the same people again in their no one new just them. Endou sighed at the result and clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Minna~! We need to talk." Endou said walking in the front with Michella.

Everyone sat down in their seat and looked forward in front of them to Endou who was smiling. Aka then got a text from her bother saying ' Aka-chan, im sorry im gonna be staying late again at the hospital ok? So make yourself food just for you ill make myself later when i come home ok?... Love you Aka.' Aka nodded but then sighed.

"Ok Minna~! We got the Info of your guys first match and when it is." Endou said letting Michella say the rest.

"Ok your guys first match is in 5 days, and we are up against the...Tengawara, and they are connected to the Fifth Sector." Michella said looking at the paper and then to the team that was in front of her.

Everyone looked kinda shocked out, but then calmed down because they have faith in each other and they know they can win if it means to save soccer that they love.

Alex jumped up in excitement "Minna~! Lets work hard, and win the match so we can move on to the next match... to save Soccer that we love!" Alex said running out side the door leaving everyone happy and made them follow. 'Im their captain and ill work much harder to make everyone happy and have faith.' She said in her head.

They got to the field seeing Ryouma and Kurama practicing soccer, Making Alex them run down the hill to the field to them.

Aka run to Ryouma "Are you... gonna... p-play with us t-to the H-holy R-road? Ryouma-sempai?" Aka said kinda nervous not wanting to be yelled at.

Ryouma turned around due to her voice and smiled "Huh... oh Aka-chan, heey~! oh and ano... yea i am, I thought about it thinking that i do Love soccer, and i want it to back to how it was before Fifth Sector come alive!" Ryouma said blushing kinda.

Kurama then turned to Aka and Ryouma, "Me t-too... i Love soccer and want it back."

Everyone cheered for getting two more people on the team.

"Yatta~! Lets practice Soccer Minna~!" Alex said kicking soccer balls to everyone to practice.

Endou saw Alex about to leave but grabbed her hand, "Alex w-we need to talk."

Alex looked at Endou, "Cant it wait after practice Endou-kun... this is really important for me to pracitce."

"No we need to talk now, its really important for you to know something." Endou said looking down.

"What i dont get it? wats wrong." Alex said looking really confused.

Endou sighed and "Alex, Its about the Holy Road-" He was cut off by Alex who smiled

"Endou-kun, im sooo happy you sighed us up~! We now have a change to save soccer and i get to play with my team that i made. And playing in Holy Road its gonna-" Alex got cut off by Endou

"YOU CANT PLAY~!" Endou said yelling at Alex making everyone turn to them.

"W-wat? Why cant i?" Alex said looking once again confused.

"You have to stay out of this frist match..." Endou said.

Everyone gasp of hearing wat Endou just said everyone ran to them

"Coah Endou why cant she?" Said Aka

"Wat do you mean?" Alice said

"We need her...!" Tenma said

"Yeaa, shes our captain and we need a captain!" Shinsuke said tearing up

"Coach Endou, are you going crazy on us." Kayira said looking at him in a kinda mad yet upset face

Everyone started asking so much questions to Endou but Alex stopped them all.

"Minna~! Stop..." Alex said looking down with her bangs covering her eyes, "If Endou-kun say that i should not be in this first match, then i will not be in the first match." Alex started to tear, she then looked up and whipped her tears away, "But that doesnt mean i wont fight to be able to play in the first match." she smiled

"W-wat do you mean?" Endou said looking at his friend

"You'll see Endou-kun." Alex started to walk off, making everyone follower her.

"What are you planing?" Kayira said, looking at Alex

"I have a plan... to play." Alex said kicking the ball.

Endou sighed and smiled "I new it... shes strong, she can win shell never let anyone take away the soccer she grow up with and loved until now."

Michella smiled at wat Endou said "Your rite... shes not the girl that she used to be back them always putting herself down, giving up early, but one thing she as that we helped her to gain is... Stubbornness" Michella sweatdropped and so did Endou

"Yeaa... maybe that was a bad idea to give her?" Endou said laughing around

Michella laughed to and watched the kids play and practice soccer. It then became 8 o'clock and everyone was tired and beat.

"T-that was... an awesome... pracitce... Minna!" Kurama said

"Yea..." Ryouma said laughing

Everyone one then nodded to wat they said. They all got up from the ground and headed home.

"That was a fun day dont you think?" Alex said looking at the two girls right next to her.

"Yea it was Alex-sempai." Aka said giggling

"Me to, it was fun." Alice said looking up at the stars.

"But Endou-kun... i will play even if you dont want me to." Alex said to herself but Alice and Aka heard her saying it.

Aka and Alice looked at each other at wat Alex said, Alex stopped and turned around making Alice and Aka stop to they looked and saw they are going in their different directions already.

"Oh... i guess im going this way." Smiled Aka

"Yea... and im this way." Alice said pointing

"Ok well then... bii Minna~! see ya tomorrow morning at school." Alex waved and watched them walk away.

"Bi.." Aka said walking away

"Nite nite." Alice said also walking away.

Alex turned looking at the ground and started to cry, "Endou-kun... why?" Alex ran home.

Aka got home and remembered her brother isnt home yet, "Oh thats rite, i guess i should go and make myself food then." Aka went to her room and dropped off her bag and walked to the kitchen to make herself food. "Ano... wat should i have?" She looked around to see wat she wanted to eat.

Alice got home "Im home mama... Papa." she walked into her room and put down her bag. "Mama... Papa?" She looked around and saw a note on the table "Huh?" she grabs it and reads it 'Sweet dear, im sorry but we have to stay let for work but we were able to come home and drop this food off for you. Love you sweetpie, -Love Papa and Mama. Alice sighed "Wow... ok then," She puts down the note and sees the food, "Wat did they do... robed the store?" she sweat dropped due to seeing how much food to bought for her.

Alex got home crying she ran straight to her room, "Hey Alex-chan dinner is re-" Her brother was cut off by her yelling.

"IM NOT HUNGRY RITE NOW ILL EAT IT LATER OINEE-SAN~!" Alex said closing her door and leaning against it and sliding down to her butt and started to cry more. "Why me? The one that... has i sad l-life, and this i-is all i have l-left~~." Alex said in the darkness of her room.

* * *

**Ally: Its longerr **

**Alex: Yess it is.**

**Ally: How was it?**

**Alex: Good i can say**

**Alice: Hai**

**Ally: Thnx thnx *smiles***

**Alex: But why am i a crybaby**

**Ally: Bcoz ur cute like that *giggles***

**Alex: Noooo Im, nottt**

**Ally: yess**

**Alice: *giggles* but you are Alex-sempai... at lest its showing that you really cared of not playing in the match rite?**

**Alex: I-i guess...**

**Ally: Well, then minna~! Im not gonna be on all day tomorrow bcoz im able to leave to hospital for a while to go cursing with my family, soo thats why i tryed to make this story longer for ya all... hehe**

**Alex: awww~!**

**Ally: Also Every Mondays is a new chapter for this story, ok Minna~! Biii until next time *giggles***

**Alex: We have to wait that longg!**

**Ally: Shud upp Alex-chan, biiii **

**Alex: Answer meee!**

**Ally: Biii~! *waves***


	10. The Match Part 1

_**Ally: Im back, and yeaa... finally was able to upload it, and do it**_

_**Alex: Finally...**_

_**Ally: Shud up, im a busy busy busy busy GIRL**_

_**Alice: Im ok wit it, as long as you upload a new chapter**_

_**Ally: And i am**_

_**Alex: Juss write it noww!**_

_**Ally: Bi then**_

_**Alex: Wat?**_

_**Ally: I said bii**_

_**Alex: NOOOO!**_

_**Ally: BIIIIIIIIIII~!**_

_**Michella: Lets go girls**_

_**Alex and Alice: But but**_

_**Michella: NOO lets gooo *walks out with them***_

_**Ally: OK minna~! the chapter yuu have been waitting forr xD**_

* * *

"Aka?... i wonder how she will play?" a girl in the shadow said looking at aka, smiling

Aka walked towards everyone, "Ohaiyo minna~!" She smiled and looked around "So should we practice? we only now have one more day until the soccer match." Aka added.

Everyone nodded, Alex finally got to the soccer field "Ohaiyo minna~!, how are you all?" Alex put down her bag and turned towards everyone, who were looking at her in surprise. "W-what? something wrong."

All her teammates; or the ones thats playing in the match looks at each other then back to her. Tenma walks up to her and "Well, its just your happy? after what happened yesterday."

"Ohh... that. I was mad and upset about that but i have to listen to what Coach Endou-kun says." Alex smiled and walking to get her ball.

Alice sighed and smiled "minna come here." Alice got an idea, "We all want her to play right? and she would have to play if one of us are/gets hurt or doesnt want to play, why dont one of us refuse to play." Alice added

"Yea we should... so whos gonna do it?" Shinsuke said looking up at everyone.

"I will." Said one of there teammates they turned around to see

"r-really? Ryouma... are you sure?" Alice said

Alex heard them talk and smiled 'Minna~!' She said in her head 'Im finee...' She added.

Ryouma nodded and walked to sit down, Alex then got back to everyone "Lets practice then."

**(After practice... 8pm)**

Everyone fell down on there backs and panted very hard. They had practiced very hard and along time. Then came the managers with water bottles, they all ran to everyone smiling and giving it to them.

"Here minna~! you guys should drink up..." Aoi said smiling, then walked to Alex "here..." Aoi added to Alex

Alex nodded and grabbed the water bottle, "Thanks..." Smiling.

Everyone then sat up and talked for a while. But what everyone didnt see that only Aka saw was Alex who looked sad still, Aka could see sadness in her eyes, and Alex was acting not herself.

"Alex...?" Aka whispered.

**(Everyone went home...****)**

Alex started to walk but then got a text from someone, to meet her at the park field again. Alex looked around and singed "Who the heck- Ahh..." She then ran to the park.

A person was waiting for Alex to come and he had a paper, and then Alex came she looked down onto the field and the guy turned around. Alex saw the guys face and gasped.

"N-no wayy... what are you doing here?" Alex said in such a shock,

The guy smiled and pulled up his finger "Ssshhh... dont tell anyone Alex, I need to tell you something." He said; then handed her the paper.

"W-what is it?" she said looking at the paper.

"Its about the team your gonna be fighting." he sat down.

"Ok? whats wrong with them?" she sat down next to him.

"There not normal kids there part of the company the S.E.E.D.S you heard of them. Am i right?"

Alex looked down then back at him and nodded.

"Well, they have something that i know you and your teammates can also get, but you have to watch there moves. Watch them closely."

Alex then got kinda mad, "And what?! Even if I do watch them closely how can I play?... Endou-kun he... he wont let me." Alex looked down "So how can i do that? what happens if-" Alex gets interrupted

"Calm down Alex, thats why im gonna say this once... You will go to the game watch there moves and when the time is right you will go into the game, be yourself... be your hot-headed self. Dont be stopped by Endou because you know more than i do. Endou didnt stop you from that time in FFL now did he?" He said with a smile

Alex nodded "Y-your right... but how will i know when the time is right?"

"Dont worry you will. But i have to go, before i get caught. Make sure you dont tell anyone about this... not even Endou, or Michella, not anyone."

Alex juss nodded while watching him walk away into the darkness. "Ohhh...Gouenji I new you werent evil." Alex smiled and started to walk home.

**(****At the Game)**

Alex goes into the building and walks to were her team it. Alex walked while thinking, not the best thing she should be doing but she does is anyways.

"uhm..." Alex says daydreaming

Then this girl came the otherside of the hallway and hit Alex, Alex had fallen to the ground

"Im sooo sorry." Said the girl grabbing Alex's hand.

"No its ok, its my fault i wasnt looking..." Alex said sweatdroping 'I cant believe i just did that, baka Alex...' Alex said to herself.

The girl looked at Alex and then smiled, "Will i got to go... see you... Soon" She said while turning around and walking off.

Alex had know idea what just happened and continued to walk to everyone. She got to everyone.

"Minna~!..." Alex said smiling, everyone went around her.

"Captain..." Hikaru said smiling and happy to see her.

"Are you all ready to win the match?" Alex said being the captain she is

They nodded, "Glad that you can join us." Aka said smiling

"Im not joining you guys, you guys already know that." Alex said coldly walking to the bench and sit down.

Alice them looked at Ryouma and nodded,

"Ohh hey guys." Ryouma came walking towards them with a cast.

"Ryouma are you ok?" Alice and everyone said.

"Yeaa... but i cant pl-" Was cut off

"Not gonna play guys... and dont lie Ryouma i know you are faking it." Alex said just sitting there.

"But why arent you? your the captain of the team we ne-" Alice was cut off by the Ref. that said

"The match is about to start teams get ready on the field. Everyone went to the field.

Alex smiled and then looked up on the stage and saw the other teammates, She sighs "Minna... you better watch them closely because there your teammates." Alex said softly.

The match began.

* * *

_**Ally: Yesssh, finished xD sorryy it took a long time**_

_**Alex: Yeaa i did!**_

_**Ally: Watever... ill try to update the next one tomorrow minna~!**_

_**Alice: Yaaaaay!**_

_**Ally: Ikrr how was it?**_

_**Alex: Okk**_

_**ALice: Same here**_

_**Michella: It was wonderful**_

_**Ally: Thankz, until next time bii minna~!**_

_**Everyone: Biii Minna~~!**_


	11. What! Dont Give Up, Alex is In?

**Ally: Im back and ready to write!**

**Alex: Yaaay, cant wait to read it...**

**Alice: Me too**

**Michella: Me too, hehe**

**Ally: Ok den, lets get on to it!**

**Alex: Ok *sits down next to Ally***

**Ally: Yesh?**

**Alex: Juss gonna watch you**

**Ally: OUT!**

**Alex: *cries* You nooo FUN!**

**Michella: Come on Alex-chan**

**Alex: but but**

**Alice: Dont worryy... come on!**

**Ally: *hears door shut* Ok,... here we gooo Minna~! Hehe *smiles and write***

**(In the background)**

**Alex: I WANNNAAA~~ WATCH HERRRR~~~**

**Ally: Uh... *sigh and sweatdropped* Alex...**

* * *

Everyone watched the kick the ball and ran down to them.

"Lets go minna~!" Shindou said as the new captain so far. He ran to the guy and slid on the ground, but missed.

"I got it..." Daichi said ranning to the ball.

"I dont think so..." Maiya said as he jumped over Daichi and then did one of his moves **Bound Flame**

It was so fast that it past everyone, even Taichi there goalkeeper so fast.

Everyone was in shock when they saw the ball hit there goal and the sound of people cheering, "GOOOAAAAL!" said the ref.

Alex got up and was also in shock, "N-no way? what just happened?" She said. Alex then heard a voice coming from her head.

"N-nani?" Alex looks around until her pen fell off her shirt and when she went to pick it up, the pen glowed.

"Alex... are you their?" A voice came out of her pen, Alex picked it up, "Alex are you th-" the voice was cut off due to Alex answering him.

"Y-yea... who are you?!" Alex said just standing there while the game is still going. "It me... from last nite." He said, Alex gasped but then nodded "Wat are you doing here?"

He looked around him to make sure nothing was around him. "Alex, are you watching the kids closely?" Alex nodded, "Yeaa... why?"

"Just do that i have to go now bi." He hang up, "Wait wait! Dont goo..." Alex yelled into the pen, making Endou turning around.

Endou stared at her "Is everything ok? Alex-chan." He said her walking over to her.

Alex put her pen in her back pocket "Y-yea im just uhm... bored." She walked over to the bench and sat down.

Aka then stopped running. "uhm..." Aka said walking backwards slowly.

Alice ran to the ball and kicked it, "yesh..." she starting running with the ball, and looked to her sides Shinsuke"! Alice yelled while kicking it to him, but one of the members were fast and got it.

Mitsuru got the ball and laughed, "Kaiji! here..." Mitsuru said and he kicked the ball to him.

Kaiji "Got it..." Aka then smirked... "I got it... now" She said softly she ran to the ball and kicked it away to Alice,

"Uh..." Alice said running to the ball due to her seeing it. "Tenma!" Alice said jumping then kicking it to him.

"Got it!" Tenma said running to their goal, Alex smiled in hope, and happiness. "Minna~! you got it." Alex said.

Tenma was able to do one of his new hissatsu **Soyokaze Step** and was able to pass everyone, then came the goal... "Here!" Tenma said kicking it to... Aka.

"Yes... Here i gooo!" Aka said, she kicks the ball in the air then dandelion petals appeared circling around the ball, then her leg had formed a music aura and kicks it fusing the petals and the music notes together straight towards the net, **Dandelion Melody** Aka's move somehow was bale to pass there goalkeeper's hissatsu.

"GOOOOOOAAAAALLL!" the Ref. said to Aka's team. Everyone ran up to her all happy, Alex sighed and smiles "Good job Aka!"

"Aka..." A voice said in the shadows while smiling.

Everyone then got back to the game and waited for them to kick the ball, but then one of the second captain came up to the and said "You messed with the wrong team..." With a creepy and pissed off face. Then he kicked it to one of his teammates.

The game then began again.

**(FEW MINS PASSED)**

Everyone is panting hard, and looked all bruised up. "W-we... got to ha-hang in ther minna~~." Alice said, but when she looked around almost everyone was on the ground breathing hard.

"Hey! This isnt right... it isnt even SOCCER!" Tenma said pissed, off. The captain looked at him and laughed.

"Like we care?" He said "Kick the ball in to the goal!" He added, and kicked it to one of his members.

"hai!." Dai and he does a move **Perfect** **Course** and it got into the goal. The ball then rolled to him again.

"Goal..." The ref said...

"Captain 2 should i kick it again?" Dai said smiling and laughing. He nodded "yes do it." Dai then kicked it in again

"Gooaall!"

Alex looked very pissed off, "Thats not soccer... they have to stop this!" She said.

The shadow girl looked at the game score "They have already 3 points... Aka come on get up." She said "You only need at lest 1 more to tie up before then end of first round." she added.

Aka, Tenma, Alice, Shinsuke, and Kariya were the only ones that wasnt that hurt... or was but refuse to quite.

"We got to stand strong... for Alex... and everyone." Alice said. Everyone nodded,

"Your right... for her." Tenma said smiling, "We got this far... we cant ended it now." He added.

All 5 of them all walked to everyone to see if they can get up. "Minna~! can you guys get up?" Aka asked, and looked at them but they couldnt there legs have been bruised.

"Minna~! are you guy ok?" Alice asked.

Kariya walked over to some of them and tryed to help them up, but they couldnt... "Oh no..."

Shinsuke turns around and looks around him, he sees that everyone it tried and in pain. "minna~!" Shinsuke said, Aka,Tenma, Alice, and Kariya all ran to him.

"wat is it? Shinsuke" Tenma said.

"W-we have to quite..." Shinsuke said in tears...

Tenma and everyone gasped to Shinsuke's idea and looked at each other. "We cant... we got here this far." Tenma said.

Shinsuke the started o cry, "we have to look around, everyone is on the ground hurt... and we can play just us, but it will be to hard for us." Shinsuke said pointing to everyone on the ground.

Then all of a sudden the bad team starts hitting them, "AKA! TENMA ALICE MINNA~!" Alex said seeing one of them doing a shot hissatsu, towards them. "STOP IT!..." Alex yelled, the ball went flying to them they got hit.

Aka, Tenma, and Alice all fall to the ground. With Shinsuke and Kariya running to them, "Aka... Tenma, Alice!" They said.

Alex gets pissed and gets up from the bench, "Hey Ref... they cant do that? Tell them to STOP IT!"

The Ref. juss shoocked his head, this is the sector's wish and game? i cant do anything." he said

"WAT!" Alex in horror seeing her friends getting hit, but they are dodging some of them. "Heyy, you... you guys cant do this! stop right now!" Alex said to the captain.

The captain laughs "You cant do anything... your not even in this match, and we can do this if we want... because until they say they quite we can continue doing this!" He said running to them.

"W-wat... heeey get back here im not one talking to you! Just because im not in the game doesnt mean i-" Alex stops and remembes wat Gouenji said.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Alex then got kinda mad, "And what?! Even if I do watch them closely how can I play?... Endou-kun he... he wont let me." Alex looked down "So how can i do that? what happens if-" Alex gets interrupted

"Calm down Alex, thats why im gonna say this once... You will go to the game watch there moves and when the time is right you will go into the game, be yourself... be your hot-headed self. Dont be stopped by Endou because you know more than i do. Endou didnt stop you from that time in FFL now did he?" He said with a smile

Alex nodded "Y-your right... but how will i know when the time is right?"

"Dont worry you will. But i have to go, before i get caught. Make sure you dont tell anyone about this... not even Endou, or Michella, not anyone."

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Alex started to walk to Endou "Endou-kun... They can still play right?"

Endou turned around and nodded "Yea they can..." Alex nodded and walked around, leaving Endou confused.

'The time is right... This is when i-" Alex walks into the bathroom, passing a girl that smiles "Aka... your captain is about to come in." she says.

Shindou, Kirino, Hayami, Kurama, Gouichi and Hamano runs down to the benches, and the Alex comes out of the bathroom that hits both Kirino, and Shindou.

"Ouch!..." Alex said on her butt and rubbing her forehead.

Krino sits up "Im soooo sorry miss, i should have looked were i was going." Kirino opens his eyes.

"Me too im sorry." Shindou looks at the girl right in front of him. "A-alex?" Shindou added.

Alex opens her eyes and looks up.. "Shindou... Kirino... uh... Minna~!" Shindou gives her his hand. "Thanks." Alex added.

"Wat are you doing here? I thought you were-" Hayami said but was cut off by Alex.

"No time come with me!" She grabed Shindou and Krirno's hand while everyone else followed. They all got to the field, "We are gonne play... together." Alex said with a serous face on.

Everyone nodded, Alex was supprised but then smiled "Thanks minna!" Alex said.

They got in front of Endou, who was in shock to see everyone but then smiled. Until he saw Alex... he rushed to her. "Wat are you doing?" He asked,

"Something i should have done loong ago." She walked over to her team.

"Shinsuke is right we should." Aka said, kinda upset.

Everyone agreed and nodded, "We qu-" Karyia was just about to say it, but Alex and the other people came in and helped their teammates to the bench.

Alex but then walked to the captain... "Hello... there."

The captain smiled "We have been waitting for you Alex."

Alex then smirked, "And i have been waitting to play." Alex then got a pissed off face on again "And guess wat other thing im happy to get to do? Is beat you."

The captain laughed "Oh really?"

"You mess with me team, you mess with me... and when you mess wit mee... you mess with everyone who loves soccer, and ill show you the real power of the soccer WE LOVE!" Alex said... "Got it... Genta."

Genta then stoped laughing and looked at Alex... "Alex." They walked to there own side.

"Get 'Him' out now... tell him the Alex is here." Genta smiled and them smirked "Lets see it you can win now... Alex"

A tall body boy with navy hair, wearing the Kuro no Kishidan soccer teams clothes walking to the field. "Alex..." He said smirking, Alex, aka, and Alice all turned around and saw him.

"Uh... No way... y-your on there t-team?" Alex said in shock.

The girl in the shadow moved closer to the field due to now the team is better. "Aka... You gotta show me wat your made off, because I also want to know wat you captain Alex is like too." She smiles and watches the game begin.

Alex just ignores the guy and just goes to her teammates, "Ok minna~! We got this... we stick together, help one anther, and most of all... lets show them was REAL SOCCER is!" she smiles everyone smiles.

"LETS PLAY SOCCER MINNA~~!" Alex said walking to her place.

* * *

**Ally: YYYYAAAAAAAYYYY im DONE!**

**Alex: FINNALLLYYY!**

**Alice: we waited forever!**

**Ally: Not even...**

**Michella: Yeaaa...**

**Ally: *pouts* How was it?**

**Alex: LONGER**

**Alice: Sad**

**Michella: Happy**

**Alex: ohhh and bad ass *giggles***

**Ally: Ok den, until next chapter Minna~! biii *smiles and bows***

**EVeryone: Bi minna~!**


	12. Sweet Dreams'

**Ally: Ok... Im here, again. Sorry for not uploading any chapter for a realllllly long time.**

**Alex: LAZY! i tell ya. *laughing***

**Ally: SHut up!**

**Alex: Nope!**

**Ally: I can get you killed in here. *smirks***

**Alex: You wouldnt DARE!**

**Ally: Try me.. *turns to Alex***

**Alex: F-fine... *walks out***

**Ally: *evil laugh* Im soo bad. xD**

**Alice: Ally-san.  
**

**Ally: Huh? Yea Alice.**

**Alice: Can i watch you wrote?**

**Ally: Sure. *smiles***

**Alex: WAAAT! AND I CANT! *yells***

**Ally: uhm... Yea. Baiii~ *pushes Alex out the room* Ok, lets do this!**

**Alice: Haaii~!**

* * *

Alex and her teammates got into position. _'Im gonna win this match and show them OUR soccer. And know one can beat Raimon's soccer.' _Alex said in her mind.

The Ref. blew on the whistle to tell every player that the second half of the match has started.

"Lets do the Minna~!" Alex said running up. Yuuji smirks at her, and kicks the ball to Maiya, and then he passes Shindou and Aka.

Maiya then was in front of Alex, there having a one on one match for the ball. Maiya then looks for a navy headed boy, and "Youll never win!" Maiya kicks it to him. Alex turns and sees who the boy was, "Tsurugi!" Tsurugi looks at her and with an evil look he kicks the ball right into her chest.

"Aaaah..!" Alex said falling backwards towards the ground. Aka, Tenma, Shindou, and alice looks back and sees there captain on the ground.

"Captain!" Tenma said running back. Alex gets back up slowly and in pain.

"N-no Tenma-kun.. stay t-there, we need o-our fowards there." Alex said breathing. Shinsuke then went up to Alex

"Captain are you ok?" Alex nodded and got up. "Oh no... Kirino-kun... Kariya-kun. B-block him!" Alex said trying to run up to them.

Tenma just nodded, and went back to Alice, Shindou, and Aka. Aka can see the worried in his eyes. _'Tenma-kun...'_ Alice said watching the rest of her team with Tsurugi.

Kirino and Kariya got in front of Tsurugi, "**The Mist**." Kirino said, "**Hunters Net**." Kariya said. But Tsurugi got past it. "Taichi-sempai!" Alex said. Taichi got his hands ready and stayed sharp.

Tsurugi looks at Taichi, "Do you really think you can win?" Tsurugi says.

Taichi looks confused and opened his mouth but then, "Well your WRONG!" Tsurugi picks up the ball with his leg and spins around with it, and kicks it towards Alex "Huh?" Alex puts her hands up blocking her faces.

Alex falls to the ground, her hands are shaking and her chest still hurting. Daichi, Hamano, and Hayami runs up to her. "Alex are you ok?" Daichi says helping her up.

Alex just nods, "Are you sure?" Hayami asks seeing Alex holding her hands while they shake.

"Y-yeaa.." Hamano and Hayami looks at each other, and nods. Kurama then runs up to the ball and kicks it to Tenma.

Tenma runs with the ball, and passes Seiji **"Soyokaze Step". **"Aka-chan!" Tenma kicks it to Aka, "Ah." Aka caught the ball then runs up to the goal with it, with Alice behind her and 2 Kuro no Kishidan members Dai and Kaiji.

Alice looks at Aka, Aka looks at Alice and nods. "Alice." Aka kicks the ball to her and Alice caught it. Alice brings up half way to the goal, "Ah." Kento jumps in front of her, "I dont think so." He says.

"******Mad Juggler**" Kento says and was able to get the ball at the same time. When he got to the ball he kicked heat Alice making her fly backwards to the ground.

But Aka makes a fast steal, and gets the ball. "Alice are you ok?" running with the ball to the goal, Alice gets up and nods. Aka stops in front the goal, i gotta get at least one more goal for us.

"**Camellia Burning"** Aka says, has she raises her right hand causing a big red camellia to grow from the ground. Aka stands in the middle of the camellia while fire appeared from the camellia around her. Aka kicks the ball and the petals of the camellia and the fire engulf the ball going straight to the goal.

"Dont think so.." Saisuke said, "**Rapid******** Whip"** he added.**  
**

Has her ball went to the goal, she smirks "Alice... Do a chain shoot!" Alice runs up to the ball, making everyone in shock on how fast she got to the goal.

"******Musical Ivy"** Alice kisses her two fingers and a music note appears, Alice then places it on the ball kicks it in the air, then does a front flip having ivys around her leg and hitting the ball, with ivys now around the ball and music notes flying around it.

Her chain shoot with Aka got into the goal, "GOOOOAL!" said the ref. blowing the whistle. "The first half is over!"

Everyone goes to the bench to rest for a while before the second half starts. Alex walks up to Alice and Aka, "That was great you guys. That chain shoot was awesome."

Both Alice and Aka nodded "Thanks." they smiled.

Endou walks up to Alex, with a water bottle. "Alex here... Drink up." Alex takes the water bottle and smiles at him, "Endou-kun, you dont think we are gonna lose to them?" shes asks

"All you got to do is play your soccer." Endou smiles at Alex.

"... Ok." Alex walks away from Endou and stares at the other team. '_I know, this isnt a real match. Its just a battle match to see whos strong or not. There testing our strength. But we need to win so they can understand our soccer... Somehow.'_

"The match continues. Whos gonna win the match between Raimon vs kuro no kishidan?!" Yelled the Ref.

Alex walks into place on the field, and stares at Tsurugi. _'I gotta make him understand what hes doing is wrong. And then we can play together in the Holy Road'_ Alex says to herself.

The ref. rings the whistle. Everyone starts to run after the ball.

**~ After the Match ~**

Alex falls to the ground and smiles. She looks up at the score bored to see that she had own the match. '_Amazing... We somehow won the match, and show them that this soccer is wrong. Expect for one guy.'_ She turns her head to see the boy walking away. "Tsurugi."

**~ The Next Day ~**

Aoi, Alice, Aka, Haruna, Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kairya went to this new place. "And this is it.. 'Sweet Dreams'." Aoi said walking inside the place.

"Wow... this is a really nice place." Alice said looking around. Everyone walked to there own table, boys on one and girls in another. "So Aoi, how did you find this place out?" Haruna asked. Aoi turned to her, who was sitting next to.

"Oh, i heard this place from a group of girls. They said they have cute desserts, and a singer whos really good. So i wanted to check this place out... But i didnt want to go by myself." Aoi giggled.

Haruna nods and "_I see... Alex, didnt tell them yet."_ She said to herself, while looking around to see Alex walking out the door.

Haruna gets up from her spot and runs over to Alex, and grabs her before the others saw her. "W-what?! Haruna-san?" Alex said being dragged into the kitchen.

"Shh, Alex-chan. Tenma and the others are here." Haruna said sweatdropping, and turning to Alex. Haruna looks down and sees alex in fear. "A-alex-chan?" Haruna added.

"Waaaa!" Alex yelled. She rushes to the window and looks through it, to see Tenma and the others. "Nooo! My life is ruin!.." she added. Haruna bends down to Alex and shocked her head.

"No its not Alex." Haruna said, Alex looks up "Yes it is.. There gonna find out that i.. i sing." Alex cries out. Haruna sighs and smiles "But you sing awesome. Dont you want them to know?"

Alex shocked her head, "No way!"

"Why not?" Haruna asked, Alex gets up from the ground "Because they could think its, weird wanting to be a singer and a pro soccer player." Alex said walking out the door.

Haruna walks out to, and just smiles. "Alex... Thats not a bad idea." Haruna walks back to the table.

Alex walks the other way, so they saw nothing but her behind. _'Thats not a bad idea, alex-chan... What does Haruna-san know anyways? They could, and they will.'_ Alex said to herself sighing, and taking order.

Alex walks back to the kitchen and gives the guys order to her brother. "Nii-san... Here you go." Alex smiles giving it to him.

Her brother turns around towards Alex, "I saw your soccer friends out there. You gonna get there order?" He asked, reading the paper.

"What... No way. Cant you just make Akira-chan do it?" Alex said pointing to Akira. Akira looks at Alex and turns around.

"No.. There your friends Alex-sempai. Why dont you do it." Akira said, walking away. "No way.. Akira-chan. You TRAITOR!" Alex yelled out to Akira, and walking back outside. Alex sighs and puts her bangs over one of her eye, and walks over to her friends.

_'I got this... They wont find out, that im Alex. At least not now.'_ Alex sweatdrop, while walking over to the girls table first.

Alex smiled and bowed, "Hello.. Im gonna be your waiter for today. My name is..." Alex stopped she couldnt say her name, "My name is... Ai." alex faked smile.

Aoi, Alice, and Aka just smiled they didnt find out that was alex, but Haruna new it was her. "Oh... Could i get your, Strawberry pound cake please?" Alice asked.

Alex nodded and wrote that down, "And you Ao... Miss." Sweatdrop went upon Alex's face. "Huh? Did you just say my name? Ai." Aoi asked, looking at her.

Alex shocked her head, "No i didnt miss.. what would you want." _That was a close one, i gotta not say there name.'_ Alex said in her mind. Aoi just nodded and pointed to the picture, "I would like the Turkish Delight." Alex nodded.

"You?" Alex turned towards Aka, Aka looks at her and stares at her for awhile before answering Alex. "Uh... A-.. Miss, is everything ok?" Alex is getting worried and scared.

Aka just nodded and smiled, "Im sorry. Its just you look like someone i know, Oh could i have your Strawberry Mochi Ice Cream. Thank you." Alex nodded and turned to Haruna.

"Then you last.. what would you like?" Alex said even though she already knows what she wants, "Oh could i have your... chocolate chaud with your mille crepe please."

"Haii... Coming right up." Alex walks away to give the order to her brother. "Nii-san. Here you go." Her brother turns around and sees her hair.

"Should i ask?" Pointing to her hair, Alex turns around walking out od the kitchen, "No you dont." She closed the door behind her. Walking to the boys table now.

"Hello there... Im gonna be your waiter for today, how may i take your order." Alex said, everyone looks up to see her. "Hi, i really like your shop.. Its really cute." Hikaru said smiling.

Alex looks at Hikaru, and smiles back. "Thank you... Hikaru." Hikaru blinks and stares at Alex, making everyone do the same. _'Crap.. Not again. Why do i keep doing this!'_ "How did you no my name?" Hikaru asked

"School.." She faked smiled, "And.. And i was at the soccer match the other day, and you were one of the team members theres. R-right?" Alex said.

Hikaru smiles and nodded, "Cool." Tenma then looks at Alex again, making her turn to him. "Is everything ok?" Alex asked, Tenma smiles. "Do you like soccer?" He asked Alex.

Alex looks and looks down, Alex just smiles and nods "So what would be your guys order?" she asked once again.

"Can i have your... Uhm... box cake and your verrine." Kairya asked, looking at Alex. Alex nodded and wrote it down, _'Dang it... He got the one that i make.'_ "Ok.. Got it. Now your turn." Looking at Hikaru.

Hikaru, looks at the menu and smiles. "Could i get the fruit plated dessert?" Alex smiled. _'Not again. I make those to..'_ Alex sighs, and turns her face to Shinsuke and Tenma._  
_

"And for you two?" Alex asked, flipping for a new page. _'Please... Dont get my food.. Please dont.'_ Alex said in her head.

Shinsuke looks up at Alex " I uhm... would like to try your sakura-flavored gelato and bon bon chocolates?" Alex nods _'And thats one of mine too..'_

She looks at the time, then back to the boys. "And you.." Alex said looking at Tenma. She then droped her pen and went to pick it up.

Tenma, looks kinda like hes lost. "Is everything ok there?" Alex asked bending down to Tenma. "Uh... Oh.. I-im kinda having trouble of picking." Alex nods, and sighs. _'Guess i could make him one of my food... that means im gonna have to make food for, all of the boys. Dang it.'_ Alex said in her head.

"How about you try my.. petit gateaux?" Alex asked, showing him the picture of it. Tenma's eyes sparkles and nods. "Yes please!" Alex just smiles, and walks away.

She walks into the kitchen and falls to the ground. "Oh man... All the boys got my sweets that i make." Alex pouted and walks over to her side of the kitchen.

**~ Few mins passed ~**

Alex walks out of the kitchen and goes over to the girl table. "Im sorry for taking long, but heres your guys desserts." Alex said giving it to them.

"This is yours..." Passing Alice her Strawberry Pound Cake, "Uhm... Oh and this is yours?" Picking up the Strawberry Mochi Ice Cream and giving it to Aka. Alex puts down one of the tray and picks up the other one.

Alex grabs the Turkish Delight, and gives it to Aoi. "Here you go." "Thank you..!" Aoi, Alice, and Aka said. Making Alex smile, "Your welcome."

"And then theres your.." Alex smiled, picking up Haruna's drink and sweet. "Heres your chocolate chaud and mille crep.." Alex then bowed and walked away. Going to get the boys sweets.

"Ok, now the boys... ones." Alex sighed and walked out.

"Heres your guys sweets." She smiled and passed them theres. "This is yours.." Passing Shinsuke's sakura-flavored gelato and bon bon chocolates to him. She then picked up the fruit plated dessert for Hikaru. "Here."

Alex then picked up the petit gateaux For Tenma. "And heres your." She smiled while passing it to Tenma. "Then heres your." She said to Kairya while passing him his, box cake and verrine.

They all took a bit from there food, and all was in shock. While Alex was walking away, Tenma stopped her. "Uhm... Ano... Can i ask you something?" Tenma asked.

That made Alex really scared, she thought something bad happened to her sweets. "My sweets arent bad are they?" She said, making Tenma and everyone look at eachother then back at her.

"Huh? Im sorry if they are. I didnt no-" She was cut off but Hikaru's smile. "Oh no there not. There awesome, Tenma was actually was gonna ask you who made them." Hikaru said.

"Because there super good, never tasted anything like this." Kairya added.

"Or seen anything this good! It looks so fake, like a picture." Shinsuke also added. Tenma then looked at Alex's eye more, "And this is something i would like to come for after school... Everyday." Tenma smiled.

Alex nodded, but then realizes he said after soccer practice Everyday. "E-everyday?" Alex said. Tenma nodded, Alex just walked away after that.

"Oh great.. Now they want to come here everyday after soccer practice. The time i always come here!" Alex said, hitting her fist on the wall. Her brother comes along, "Alex.. Dont do that." Her brother said,

"But nii-san.. There gonna be here EVERYDAY after soccer practice, but that wen i come here." Alex cried out to her brother, but he just sighed. "I guess its time for you to tell them... Haruna found out about this, didnt she?" Her brother said.

"Yea.. But shes an adult, she was gonna find out sooner or later." Alex said sitting down. "And? So will they, and the best way to tell them is through singing."

"What!?" Alex said getting up fast "No no noooo! Im not gonna sing." she added, Her brother smirked, " But you have to.." Alex shocked her head, "Why should i?" She asked.

"Because look at the time." Her brother pointed to the clock that said 9'clock. "You sing at 9... remember!" Alex gasped at her Brother and started to pout more. "No way!..." she said.

Akira then walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Good luck out there Alex." She said, passing Alex her short jacket, metal chain, and mic. "Here you go."

"Wait wait! Akira knows how to sing, why cant she do it?" Akira shocked her head and walked out to take orders. "TRAITOR!" Alex yelled out to Akira. Alex sighed and just pouted while putting on her jacket and chain on. "Fine..."

"Good luck." Her brother said waving to her. _'I Hate you nii-san... I hate you to Akira..'_ Alex said in her head. She walked on stage, "Hello everyone... Im gonna be singing a song for you. I hope you like it." She said smiling.

Everyone turns to Alex, All of her friends saw her and they all were in shock. "Hey isnt that... Alex?" Kairya asked, haruna was the only one that was surprised.

"That is.." Aoi and Alice said. "Wait... She sings?!" Tenma asked Haruna, "Yea.. she does." Haruna said with a smile. " And she wonderful to." she added.

Alex look a deep breath and smiled to everyone, "Ok... here we go! Minna~!" She yelled out.

**(GUMI - THE EARTH'S FINAL CONFESSION)**

**[Please listen to it on Youtube... If you need to know how it goes, or what it sounds like. Please i recommend for you to listen to it. Its a really nice song!... Will here it goes~!]**

Soshite kimi ga shirazuni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de  
Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datte

「Otona ni naritakunai yo」 nante otona buttesa  
Kaketa shounen no hi  
Douyara boku ni otozureta itazura wa  
Soutou tachi no warui furoufushi no osekkai

_Alex danced around the stage while singing the song, She was smiling at the same time. _

_Everyone looked at her, they all saw how happy she was... And how much fun she was having._

_"She sounds so nice.." Tenma said. Alex picked up her heads_

_And put them as if she was starting to pray..._

Kamisama suteki na purezento wo arigatou  
Nante toutei mato hazure na  
Osanai joudan no oku ni daiji ni kakushita  
Kataomoi wa sashi tekura nai 'nda

Oikoshi teku modore nai shoukei  
Suki na hito ni sayonara wo

Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni  
Koi nante yobu ni wa kegare sugite shimatta yo  
Soshite kimi ga shirazu ni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de  
Boku was imasara kimi ga suki datta tte kizuita yo

Hyakunen mae no onaji hi ni kimi no obaachan wa  
Onaji koto wo ittanda  
Kimi no mago no himago no sono saigo ni  
Boku wa mata hitori ni naru

_Alex bends down smiling at a little kid who was with her grandmother. _

_"Wow she's super good... I wonder how she learned how to sing like that?" Kairya said, smiling._

_Alex started to spin around all over the stage._

Utsurotteku _metropolis_ to  
Kimi no na ni hanataba wo

Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni  
Koi nante yobu ni wa kegare sugite shimatta ne  
Soshite chi ga nagarete sekai ga hai ni natta ato de  
Boku wa ima demo fui ni kimi wo omoi dasu 'nda

Dare mo inai kareta sekai de  
Itazura no imi wo shitta yo

_Alex then put her hands over her heart and while looking up, and smiles._

_Aoi, Aka, and Alice where feeling the feelings in the song, and cant understand it. "Wow... Its such a nice song. Dont you think?"_

_Aka asked Alice and Aoi. They nodded and smiled, to see there friend having such a good time._

Okubyou demo ima nara ierunda  
Chikyuu saigo no kokuhaku wo

Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni  
Koi nante yobu ni wa toomawarishi sugita yo  
soshite nani mo ka mo ga te okure no hai ni natta ato de  
Boku wa ima sara kimi ga suki datte  
Kimi ga suki datta tte iet

_Alex then went to the middle of the stage stood there smiling, with her eyes closed. Then she opened them again,_

_And held her breath for the lost moment. When she was done, she looked down_

_To see everyone smiling and clapping at her. She every saw her friends all getting up from there seat and rushing over to her._

_Alex walked down the stage getting ready to see what they were gonna say._

"Omg! Alex... That was AWESOME!." Tenma said with his eyes sparkling, Alex smiled at his comment. Then came Shinsuke, "You sing amazing Alex!" Shinsuke said, That made Alex even happier. "Thanks guys!" Alex smiled again.

Hikaru, Kairya, Aoi, Aka, and Alice then came over. "You sang that song so will. Im so jelly." Alice said smiling, and giggling. "Thanks, Alice." Alex said sitting down.

"How come you never told us you worked here?" Kairya asked, Alex looked up at him and then looked down, "Because i thought you guys might have thought of me as a weirdo... Or something." She said.

"Why would we?" Hikaru said. "I dont know, i just thought so. Becasue i want to be a singer... Yet a soccer player." Aoi then realized something.

"Alex... Were you our waiter?" Aoi asked making everyone turn to Aoi then at Alex. "Uh... N- yea..." Alex said with a small giggle.

"So you were the one that made our sweets?!" Shinsuke asked, Alex nodded. "Wow! You can do ALOT of things.!" Kairya, said. "I guess." Alex said blushing. "But we mean it. You can cook, sing, and be our captain all at once." Hikaru added smiling.

"Thanks minna~!" Alex said.

"So can we come back here again, tomorrow?" tenma asked, "Sure.., i guess well bring everyone." Alex smiled.

* * *

**Ally: Ok, im done... And its LONG!**

**Alex: Wow... 3,887 words this time, i think that a world record for yu.**

**Ally: Up! Wanted to make it as long as i could, for lost time.**

**Alice: But it was good!**

**Ally: Thanks**

**Alex: And i singed in here. Im so BOSS!**

**Ally: And bake dont forget bout that**

**Alex: Yeaa!**

**Ally: I should have made you bake badly, so you made Tenma and the other boys get sick.**

**Alex: Heeeyy!**

**Ally: kidding..**

**Alex: Good.**

**Ally: Maybe.**

**Alex: Waaa?!**

**Ally: Well, until next time.. Baii!**

**Alex: please review..**

**Alice: And how yu like it. *smiles and waves***

**Everyone: Baaaiii~!**


End file.
